One Gift at a Time
by Belle Goode
Summary: My first WTR fanfic...be nice. - A girl in a shop and a ranger with a phone call. Will they find the strength between themselves, or will one crazy man take one of them to their doom? - Sorry about summary. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my FIRST Walker Texas Ranger fic. Set some time after the end episode. Hope everyone likes my writing, and my OC. I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person. Without further ado...**

* * *

The phone rang, bringing the both of them out of the moment. They were on the couch, vegged out next to each other and just enjoying a movie.

Looking at the name scrawled across his phone, he sat up straight.

"Who is Linda Scheuler?" Sydney asked, half playing.

Swiping, he answered. "Hello?"

"Gage..."

Her voice was quiet and completely pain filled. "Linda?"

"Baby... Yours… You need… Frank… Cooper's Garage… Columbia… I'm sorry." and the line went dead.

Staring at the phone, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Sitting up straight, she was almost afraid to touch him. "Gage?"

Inhaling sharply, he looked at the love of his life. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Looking back at his phone, he stood abruptly, going to his kitchen table and bringing out the laptop.

"Gage? Who is Linda?"

"Columbia."

"What?"

"Where is Columbia?"

"Which state?" and she watched as his expression darken. "Gage!" she shouted. When his eyes met hers, she'd have sworn she was staring at a much younger version of the man she loved. "What is happening? I can help."

His brows furrowed, and he nodded. She was right. What in the hell was he going to do with this? And what was happening to his ex? Good grief, it'd been...seventeen years since he'd even thought of her. "I don't even know where to start." came out softly.

Sitting down beside him, she took his hand. "Who is Linda?"

"She was a girl I dated in my senior year of high school."

"Okay. What did she say?"

"Just words..." he shook his head, trying to make sense of it.

"What words?"

Recalling, he told her what the woman had said to him over the phone before it went dead. "And, she sounded like she was in pain. But, I mean, a lot of pain. I...I think she's dying, Syd."

"Lets first work on that. If she's not, we can maybe talk to her and make sense of all of this."

Nodding, he got to work. After almost four hours, they found that Linda Scheuler had been found dead, of a gunshot wound to the abdomen, by herself in her car. Her death was being investigated.

Fixing another cup of coffee, he looked at Sydney. Covering her hand with his, he smiled. "Sleep. You're dead on your feet right now. Go to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be in, in a few minutes." He watched her nod and disappear. Staying where he was, he stared at the screen. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and contemplated everything she'd said. And actually thought about it. Cooper's Garage, Columbia, Frank. Frank. Did he have a son? He'd be...if they'd had a child together...almost, if not, sixteen. Driving. A teenager. Holy shit. He'd missed his child's entire existence.

Looking at his screen, he typed in "Cooper's Garage Columbia" hitting Enter and seeing what popped up. There was one in South Carolina, and one in Mississippi. Typing the addresses of both and getting directions, he printed both out, and set them down on the table top.

Making his way to the bedroom, he crawled into bed, Syd, out cold. Exhausted from trying to help him through his past, coming back in such a harsh manner. Wrapping his arm around her spoon style, he pulled her close. Subconsciously, she wrapped her arms around his and backed herself as close to him as she could. Bending close, he kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Sydney Cooke."

Not letting him know that she heard him, she kept her eyes closed and her body still, as he settled in. Damn the man meant the world to her. She was determined to help him any way she could.

* * *

Pulling up to the establishment in Mississippi, he stared at the sign, thinking about the last twelve hours.

"_Walker, I don't expect you to understand, but I have to see this out. Wouldn't you, if it was possibly your child?"_

"_Yes, but this is different. Something is going on with this! The supposed mother is already dead, and we have no clue as to why."_

"_Don't you think, if I have a son out there, the kid deserves a chance to stay safe?"_

"_But you don't know you have a kid. What if she was just talking out of her head? She was dying."_

"_So I just leave this kid, regardless of whether or not he's my son, to whatever demons killed his mom, and hope and pray that they don't get him?"_

"_That's not what I'm saying, Gage. You know better."_

_Shaking his head, he turned. "I'm going. Do what you have to. If I lose everything because of it, then I do. I'm going to find out if this kid is mine, as well as if he's in any danger." and he stormed out. _

_Nodding toward the female of the duo, he looked at his Ranger. "Stay with him. Report back."_

_Nodding herself, the gratefulness was all over her face. "I'll let you know as soon as I know, sir."_

He was shaking. Dammit. Just get out. Walk in and ask for his son. Just do it. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his partner, who he realized now, had his hand, squeezed her fingers gently, and got out of the driver seat.

Stepping through the front of the business, he looked around. It was a typical shop, and smelled as such. The garage had six bays, and three of the vehicles had at least one pair of legs coming from underneath. Straightening as he walked up to the counter, he heard someone from the side, closer than he originally thought.

"What can I do for you, five-oh?" he asked.

"I'm actually here on, unofficial business."

"What'cha got, then?"

"I'm trying to find Frank?"

Turning behind him, he yelled out. "Hey, Johnny! Where's Frankie?"

"Run! Should be back in ten!"

Turning back to Gage, he smiled. "You wanna wait here, or hang in the car?"

Smiling himself, he nodded. "I'll hang in the car."

"Suit yourself."

Waiting, Sydney did the best she could to keep the conversation light. She knew he was struggling and having a hard time with it, and damn if she wasn't inclined to fix it. "We'll find him, Gage. And then you will know."

"But what if he's not here. What if the Frank here, isn't the one I'm looking for? What if he's not even here? I'm grasping at straws."

Shrugging, she answered simply. "Then you go to the one in South Carolina. It's that simple. And if he's not there, then you go from there."

Shaking his head, he looked at her and let his breath out. "Yeah. You're right."

About to say something, she spotted a vehicle coming into the parking lot. A young girl backed the F-150 into the empty space, hopped out and headed in. She was dressed in regular clothes and they realized she must have been a customer.

The small talk between the two continued for almost twenty minutes, before they decided to go in and find out what happened.

Stepping back through, he looked at the same man. "I thought you said Frank would be back soon."

"Yeah."

"Well? I've been waiting for almost half an hour and haven't seen him yet."

Laughing almost hysterically, he shook his head. "My bad. Frank's under the Jeep. Come on around, I'll walk you back."

Looking at his partner, she shrugged, and touched her side, knowing he'd understand that her weapon was at the ready. Following around, they walked into the garage, making their way to the car that the man indicated.

"Frankie!"

"What?" came a kids irritated voice.

"Someone's looking for ya!"

"They're gonna have to wait!"

"Don't think they're in position to wait." he answered.

"Well that's just too damn bad! I'm forearm deep in this transfer case and I ain't about to stop! They can wait, or they can get down here with me, I don't give a shit one, which." then a guttural growl came from under the rear of the vehicle. "Second thought, send them down here with me! I need a second set of hands!"

"Shit, hang on, I'm coming." then looking at the two people beside him, he shrugged. "Gimme a sec."

Gage put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Actually, I got it."

Half grinning, he looked at the blond man. "Yeah?"

Shrugging, his lips twitched up. "Why not. When in Rome, right?" and he looked at Sydney, winking. Getting down on a creeper that the guy helping had laid down, he rolled himself under the front of the back passenger tire after rolling his sleeves on his shirt, up to the elbows. Looking at the figure with hands up around the rear axle, he got to a stopping point. "What do you need?"

The kid had a do-rag around the top and a full set of coveralls on. Not hesitating, Frank took the extra set of hands, and put them around each side of the transfer case. "Push inward, and whatever you do, do _not_ let this damn thing move when I hit the wrench. Can you do it?"

"I got this. You just do what you've got to do."

After almost fifteen minutes, a spray of the worst smelling liquid he'd ever had assault his nose, and a hundred or so cuss words, a few of which he'd never heard, the two figures were making their way out from underneath the vehicle. Sitting up, he looked up at Syd, who was mid giggle, when her eyes took in the figure behind him. An odd expression crossed her face, and turning, he realized in an instant, why she had a myriad of emotions.

Frank, was a girl. She pulled a rag out from her back pocket and started wiping her hands off. Once she was done, she grabbed the rag from the top of her head, untied it and handed it over to the man who was now standing. Sizing him, as well as the woman beside him, up, she leaned back against the table.

Holy shit, she looked just like her mother. With one exception. Her mother had vibrant hazel eyes. The girl had his eyes. Opening his mouth to say something, she tossed the rag down and put her hands beside her, holding the table she was leaned against.

"Listen, Ranger. I got nothin to say to you. I told ya boy yesterday that I didn't have nothin to do with that murder, I've been here all week. Ask Tiny. He's the one that gives me a ride back and forth."

The man she nodded toward was the man who had greeted them. "Thought you said this wasn't official business. After what ya'll did to her yesterday, I'd have never let your asses back here if I'd known you were Rangers. Thought you were just locals." he said, taking a couple of steps closer to the pair.

"Wait, hang on, who was here yesterday?"

"Don't play that line and dance." and he stood taller. "I told that guy yesterday that you were barking up the wrong tree and I meant it."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Sydney said softly.

"Look, I don't disrespect ladies, and I'm not going to start now, but this girl's been through enough. If this isn't official business I'm going to have to ask you to leave. And tell all your little buddies that we're not involved."

"We haven't had anyone come here to question her. I swear to you, I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm beginning to get more and more concerned."

"I don't care if you..." suddenly a small hand was on his arm.

"It's alright, Tiny. I believe him for some reason." she said, never taking her eyes off of the two people. "If you're not here in an official capacity, what are you doing here?"

"That is going to take some sit down conversation right there. But I assure you, we aren't here about a murder, directly anyway."

"What do you mean exactly, by directly?"

"It's a long story. And please, I want the chance to be able to tell you everything that I know. But not here."

Eyeing him carefully, she nodded. "Alright." and she clapped a hand on Tiny's shoulder. "I'm going to lunch. We'll be back."

"You sure you got this?"

"I'm good."

Stepping between the three of them in one last moment, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the two people in front of him. "You hurt her, and I'll crush you, Rangers or not." then he looked over at Frankie. "I'm running home for lunch. If you need anything, I'm leaving here in about an hour." and the girl nodded.

Sydney smiled. She liked this guy. He was definitely protective, and she could definitely appreciate it. She could also see him being the biker guy with the tiny dog and heart of gold. "You have my word, we're not here to hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Hope everyone's enjoyed thus far. Posting my second chapter tonight, hopefully you all enjoy! :) Loving the reviews, definitely feel free to leave me one, lets me know how I'm doin. ;) ****I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person. Without further ado...**

* * *

Sitting at the table in the little diner around the corner from the shop, she told them she was going to get a drink and some fries.

"You don't want anything else?"

Shrugging, she shook her head.

"Tell you what, lunch is on me. Get whatever you want."

Her head snapped up. The man was serious. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "Why not? I'm taking you away from your job. Least I can do is compensate you somehow."

"I don't need anyone compensating me for anything." she said flatly.

Kid was tough. And she didn't take anything for granted either. When the waitress appeared, she looked at the trio. "Will this be one check, or separate?"

"One check." the man said.

Taking a deep breath, the woman looked at her. "What would you like, Frankie?"

"Bring me the usual." she said, smiling.

"And you?"

They ordered their food and the waitress disappeared.

"Your usual?"

She shrugged. "Bacon cheese burger with the works, fries and a milkshake." then she looked up at him. "So, why did you look so shocked when I told you someone else had been here? Who are you people anyway?"

"I'm Frances Gage, and this is my partner Sydney Cooke." and he waited for her to react to his first name as most people did, but she didn't. "And we were shocked, because while we're not here about a murder, one did take place, possibly related to you, and no one but me is supposed to know that you are who you are."

"That makes no sense."

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm going to start from the beginning, and I need you to remain open minded about this, if you can."

"Okay?" she asked, skepticism written all over her face.

"Alright, two nights ago, I got a phone call from an old girlfriend of mine. She started just saying words. And none of it made sense. So I started to Google. The next morning, my boss told me that she'd been found murdered, alone in her car, bullet wound."

"So how do I figure into all of this?"

He cleared his throat. "She said 'Baby, yours, Frank, Cooper's Garage, Columbia' then she apologized and the line went dead."

"So now you think I'm your kid." and she didn't wait for his response. "How does this other guy fit into the mix?"

"That, I don't know. And that has me very concerned for you."

"Why me?"

"Because my old girlfriend, is your mother."

Unable to formulate her thoughts for a bit, she sat there. Shaking her head, she shrugged. "Sorry. You got the wrong person."

"I don't think so."

"Listen, I don't have a family. Not a mom or a dad. I was abandoned two days after I was born, left in a church confessional. I've been bouncing from person to person, my whole life, put through God only knows what and by who. So you'll excuse me if I don't just jump on this 'you are my parents' bandwagon. I don't have anything to do with this woman, or you, and I certainly didn't kill anyone. I swear to you, I've been here the whole time. I stay at Tiny's place. He doesn't just give me a ride."

"What?"

"He's all I got. Look, I've been running a long time. I finally found a way to settle down here. No one judges. No one asks questions. They all think I'm nineteen and just small for my age, except for Tiny who found me to begin with and vouched for me, so I could get on my feet. He made me get my GED and everything. You can't blow this for me here. I have nothing else."

He could see from the moisture building that she was telling the truth. "I don't want to blow anything. But, I would like the chance to get to know you better. And this murder thing has me really concerned for your safety."

"I've been on my own for a long time. There's nothing these people can throw at me that will make me run away."

Letting her breath out, Sydney spoke for the first time. "I don't think he's asking you to run away. But something is going on with this murder, and whether you want to admit it or not, you are in the middle of it. All we're asking is that you trust us to get you out of it."

"But I don't know you." she argued feebly.

"No, you don't." Gage said. "But I'm hoping you'll give me the chance to get to know you."

Biting her bottom lip as she contemplated, she looked up as the waitress brought their lunch. Her brows knitting before she answered, she took a large bite of her burger, and set it down. After chewing the bite, she swallowed. "Don't mess with Tiny. He's innocent in all of this. All he did was take me off the streets when he found me. I was bleeding, bruised and near death. He's been more of a father to me than anyone in my life ever has before now. Regardless of who you are or aren't to me, I trust him. Don't mess with him."

He smiled internally, though it wasn't realized on his face. Nodding, solemnly, he grabbed one of his own fries. "You have my word."

"How long have you been with Tiny?" Sydney asked.

"It's not like that." she spouted, almost angry that the woman would suggest otherwise.

Shaking her head, she put her sandwich down. "I didn't think anything. You said he found you on the streets."

Blinking slowly and picking up her burger to take another bite, she didn't answer right away. "A little over a year ago, I got stabbed. I was selling drugs to get money to eat and the deal went badly. I stumbled around for a while after it happened and … I think I walked into the shop, to be honest, I don't remember. I woke up the next morning in his house with him sitting beside me, tending to my wounds. I've been with him ever since. He's never asked for anything in return except for me to get on my feet. And I've busted my ass to get there. I'm almost where I can be on my own."

He had so much respect for her, and he barely knew her. "What if I could prove to you that I was your father? Or that Linda was your mother?"

"I'd call bullshit."

"Would you be willing to step out onto a limb that I'm right?"

Studying him, she didn't answer for a long time. "I don't know. I'd want to talk to Tiny."

Nodding, he agreed. "I can understand that, completely."

Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You swear you're not here to mess with my life? Because I've been screwed around enough. And if that's all you're here for, I'll say good-bye and thanks for lunch, right damn now and not think a second thought about you."

Setting his napkin down, he leaned back himself. "I wouldn't be here, if I didn't both think that you were possibly my child, and that you're in very real danger."

"He's telling the truth." Sydney said, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Where would we have to go for this...proof?"

Letting his breath out and picking his burger up, he shrugged. "There should be some place local we can get a DNA match done. I'm not from around here, so I'm not at all familiar with the area."

"That much I gathered. They don't have Ranger's in Mississippi. I can ask Tiny and find out where to get things done. Where are you staying, in the meantime?"

Shaking his head, he shrugged. "We're not staying anywhere at the moment. I came here, not even knowing if you existed. I had no plans of not only finding out you existed, but that you were here on top of it. I was winging it."

Nodding, she didn't say anything more as she contemplated what he'd said, and continued eating.

* * *

Stepping up to the apartment they knew the girl was living at, Gage and Sydney approached the halfway open door after hearing a scream, guns pulled.

Using the barrel of his gun, he pushed the door open, sweeping the opening. "Frankie?"

From the side of him, the girl came around the corner with her shoulder slamming it into his midriff. Doubling over, his gun slid to the floor and his breath left his body.

"Frankie, stop!" Syd shouted as she grabbed the young girl, pulling her back and letting her go.

"You lied!"

She could see there were tears streaming down her face, and blood on her shirt. "Frankie?"

"Liars!"

Still trying to breathe, he tried to stand up. Looking behind her, he could see a body, and it made sense why she was upset. Finally getting air in, he coughed. "Frank..."

"You promised!"

The tears were steady streaming. "We didn't lie."

"You promised..." she said, her strength leaving her body.

Stepping up close to her, he pulled her to him in a hug, and held her as she screamed out. Looking up at his partner, he nodded. "Call nine-one-one, get someone up here."

"You can't. I have to go. I can't stay..."

"What? You can't leave."

"You don't understand." the desperation thick in her voice. "They'll find out. They'll take me away. They're going to put me in some home..."

"Not if I'm your father."

"But you're not."

"You don't know that. And neither would they."

"So then why am I here by myself when you live in Texas?"

Sydney put her gun away and grabbed her phone. "Family friend you were visiting and we were coming to pick you up."

"I don't like this." she said softly backing away. "They're going to take me."

"Trust me."

"What?" she asked the man.

"Trust me. I won't let them take you anywhere."

One more tear slid down her face. "You won't be able to stop them." she whispered.

As officers began to appear, Sydney watched her begin to shake. Everything was probably hitting her.

Looking at what his partner was looking at, he went and sat down beside the girl, putting his jacket over her shoulders. She was quiet. Too quiet. Looking up as Syd brought him a wet rag, he reached out gently taking her fingers in his, as he began wiping the blood from her hands.

She didn't look at him. She wouldn't look up. The man had lied to her. He _promised_ Tiny would be left alone. She wasn't going to say another word. She couldn't help but admit the man did have a way about him that made her want to believe him. But there was just too much to take in. This murder in another state, this man and his partner, Tiny…

He noticed her color completely drain and she started to breathe heavily as she stood. "Frankie?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on her. Her breathing became more labored.

"Frankie, come on, sweetheart. Breathe." he said softly as she stood and started backing away from the group of people.

But she couldn't. Not now. Please not now. They were going to figure everything out.

"Focus on me. Come on. Look at me."

Her eyes were darting around her though. Everyone was getting closer. They were going to find...to find...her eyes fluttered closed and she felt her body fall. She didn't feel herself hit the ground, she thought lightly before the darkness completely engulfed her.

Stepping up, he lifted her body as she collapsed in his arms. He vaguely heard one of the officers radio for a bus and paramedics and he carried her to the couch and laid her flat.

"She have a history of panic attacks?"

Thinking off the top of his head, he shook it back and forth. "They've been getting better. It's been a while. It's probably the circumstance. She should come around here, in a few minutes." But she didn't. And it worried the hell out of him. Looking up at his partner, she nodded her head, instantly understanding that he was riding in the ambulance with the kid, and she would drive the car and meet them, after seeing what she could find out at the apartment.

In the ambulance, he took her hand to make sure to keep up the facade. Admittedly though, he was doing it for himself as well. She could deny it all she wanted, but he felt something. He didn't need a DNA test or anything. She was her mother. And she was him.

"Does she have any known allergies?"

Shaking his head, he hoped he was correct. "Not that I'm aware of, but she's with her mom a lot more than me, so if anything new has developed, I don't know about it."

That seemed to suffice the EMT for the moment. "Her heart rate is off the charts. We've got to bring it down."

Nodding, he phased out, listening to them talking, until one thing stood out. The EMT was talking to the driver. "Man, have you ever just seen someone push and push, until they just don't have any more, and then push harder because they're not satisfied with their own capacity?"

Looking at the kid, now contemplating what he'd said to the driver, he looked down at her.

"How long has she been out of your care?"

"Excuse me?"

"With her mom. How long was she with her mom?"

"Uh...a little while. Why?"

Shaking his head, he looked like he was trying to help Gage, however he could. "You need to do whatever you can to put her in your custody. I've seen this before. It's not good. She's either been abused, or has been abusing herself, for a while now. And if she's been abusing herself, no one has sure noticed it."

"Is...is she going to be okay?"

Shrugging, he nodded. "If you can take care of her, and get her to take care of herself."

Nodding himself, he looked back down at her. "I will. I won't fail her again."

Looking at the man, he could see the torment. "You haven't failed her. You're a father, and you showed up. It's more than my dad ever did for me. Just...take care of her, okay? Because she's only got one life."

Being pushed back from the gurney when they wheeled her in, he stared at the metal between them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them do their job, man. She's in good hands."

Looking at the kid from the ambulance, he nodded, looking around and heading for the family waiting area.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Little bit shorter of a chapter here, will hopefully post a longer one soon. Hope everyone continues to enjoy. Loving the reviews, definitely feel free to leave me one, lets me know how I'm doin. ;) ****I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.  
**

* * *

Waking up, she inhaled sharply. Looking around, she tried not to panic. Again. There was movement beside her.

"Easy. You're okay."

"Why am I here?"

"You had a panic attack."

Blinking slowly, she looked the man in the eyes. "Tiny."

"Easy, Frankie."

Shaking her head, she sat herself more upright in the bed. "You promised."

"Frankie, it wasn't us that hurt him."

That wasn't right. "You brought them here."

Shaking his own head, he leaned forward, slowly. "No. You said they were here yesterday. We didn't even know your mom was murdered until this morning. We'd have had no time to send anyone else."

"The woman wasn't my mother."

"Okay, you're right, we don't know that yet. But the murder wasn't discovered until almost one in the morning. We weren't even able to mobilize until this morning, and we drove straight here."

"We...?"

"Texas Rangers."

That's right. Shit. Dammit why was her head so fuzzy? Her brows knitted together as she tried to clear her head. "What did they do to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Drugs. My head is muddled. They did something to me." and her eyes closed and opened in a long blink. "I don't like feeling like this."

"It's alright. All things considered, including being in a hospital, you're allowed to be muddled. Not to mention I know they gave you something to relax you from the panic attack."

"I have to go. Somethings wrong. All of this is wrong."

"They're probably not going to let you out of here until you're able to get up and walk on your own."

Sitting up straight, she threw her legs off the side of the bed, pulled the blood pressure cuff off, the heart rate monitor and pulled the IV out of her arm.

"What are you doing?"

Shrugging, she looked up at him. "Walking. I have to pee anyway. Besides, I'm nineteen. I can sign myself out."

"You and I both know that's not true."

"Look, I'm nobody to you. I wish you'd just leave me alone. You said you weren't trying to ruin anything for me." and she didn't wait for his response as she disappeared behind the door.

Seeing a man walk through the door, he recognized the man, but couldn't explain why. He just knew the guy was bad news. Looking past the man, he saw his partner, and before he realized, she had him down on the floor and was cuffing him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she leaned against the door jamb on none too steady feet. Looking at what was going on, she stepped around the man who had been in there when she woke.

Turning toward her, he realized finally where he'd seen the man. "You have to come back to Texas with me. That man would have killed you, I guarantee it. He's a hit man for one of the gangs in Dallas. I don't know who sent him, or why, but you have got to trust me on this, I would not lie to you. Further more, you're here under the guise that I'm your father. If you try to walk out, they're going to stop you."

Frustrated, she stared at him. "If he came _from_ Texas, why in the hell would I want to go there?"

"Because we can protect you in Texas."

"You can't protect me here."

"No, because I'm not on my turf."

"This is bullshit."

"Well be that as it may, it doesn't change anything."

A nurse came into the room. "What's going on in here?"

Straightening herself, she stood as tall as she could. "I'm leaving. Someone is after me and I need to leave before...before they..." and she stopped, irritated at the sudden light headedness.

Reaching out, he caught her elbow. Her eyes blinked lazily, but she never lost consciousness. "Frankie..."

"I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Easy. Sit." and he helped guide her to the chair. Looking up, Syd guided the man out of the small room. Looking at the nurse, and the frustration in her gaze, he let his breath out. "I need her released, as soon as you can."

"But she's in no condition to go anywhere."

"Right now, it's all she's got." and he flashed his badge. "We're both Texas Rangers. We have to keep her out of danger."

"I thought she was your daughter."

"She _is_ my daughter. But she is still very much in real danger. I need to get her out of here as quickly as possible. That man, was on his way in here to do major damage. Now please, get the doctor to get her release paperwork."

Hesitating, she finally nodded.

The local police met Sydney and she made her way back into the room. "You two okay?"

Nodding, he looked at her. "They're releasing her. Can you help her get dressed?"

Nodding herself, she looked at the kid. Smiling softly, she was saddened at the wariness in the girls eyes. Gage handed her the bag that contained her clothes and she waited.

"I'm feeling better." the kid said quietly. "I can do it on my own."

"You sure? I definitely don't mind. I know sometimes it can be tough when you're not one hundred percent."

Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood. "Maybe you can just wait by the bathroom door in case I need a hand?"

"Whatever you want, sweetie."

Sweetie. It'd been a long time since anyone called her 'sweetie'. She struggled hard, and finally did ask for help with her shirt, noticing the woman was eternally gentle with her. It shocked her. It'd been a long time since anyone had been gentle with her, regardless of situation. "Thanks."

She'd said it so softly. Poor kid. Didn't trust anyone. And with good reason. She felt oddly protective of this girl, already. And not just because Gage was convinced she was his daughter. Frank really seemed like she was a great kid, and just needed a break.

Making her way out of the room, she was glad the woman was there. She'd rubbed her hand over her back and damn if it didn't take everything she had not to just melt into a puddle. But she wondered why. Pushing it to the side, she followed along as her 'dad', lead her out of the hospital into his waiting car.

* * *

The Ford car was _clearly_ police issued, but she didn't care. If she was going to be honest, as bad as she wanted to stay, because she'd actually put down roots, there was nothing keeping her there. Tiny was gone. She still needed to deal with that. Dammit. She didn't have anyone but Tiny though. He was the only one that kept her going at the garage, and that was only because the owner was too worried about him, to argue. But now that he was gone…

"You alright? You look pretty deep in thought."

Trying not to jump to conclusions and just assume the woman meant something by it, she focused her eyes toward the front of the vehicle. Shrugging, she didn't say one way or another.

The kid didn't smile. Trying to let her have her room, she smiled herself. "You let me know if you want to talk about anything, okay? I know it can't be easy for you, with everything that's happened. And I'm sorry you lost your friend. Especially that you found him. So if you need anything, you ask."

She was honestly ready to cry. No one had ever extended any type of concern. No one except Tiny. And admittedly, even that was strained. Tiny was a great man, but not the most compassionate. And it wasn't that he didn't try, he just didn't know how to do it.

Looking at Syd, her eyes met his and the concern and worry was written in them, so strongly. Clearing his throat, he glanced in the rear view. "You ever been to Texas before?" He damn near recoiled at the most untrusting set of eyes staring back at him. She surprised him by actually answering.

"I think when I was a baby. But I don't remember."

Nodding, he watched her stare out of the window, while he started them on their journey. The girl was exhausted. She never let her guard down, though. "Oh, I assume you'd like your phone back." and he pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her.

Her mouth hanging open, she grabbed it, astounded that he'd grabbed it.

"There's a plug-in back there that should fit it, and I have some headphones up here if you want." He met her gaze as she stared in awe. She looked like she wasn't expecting anything.

Not only had this man held her phone, but he'd thought about headphones? She had no response. Looking at her phone, her brows furrowed. Were these people real? Taking the headphones as he offered them back, she plugged them into her phone and pulled up her music files. Taking a deep breath, she pushed play, and let the world around her drown out.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY ALL! Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Here is my next chapter...I hope ya'll love! I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.**

* * *

The kid was breathing hard in the back seat. She was having a nightmare. Turning, she reached out to touch her knee and she sat up straight, gasping for breath, her eyes coming wide open. "Tiny." left her lips in a whisper.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Where was she? In a car. Looking down, she could feel the seat belt.

"Frankie?"

It was dark. Dammit, she couldn't get her bearings straight. Trying hard to not panic, she unbuckled the belt and notice the car significantly slow down and make it's way to the right. He was going to kill her. When the car came to a stop, she tried the door handle. But it didn't open. Sliding to the other side, she tried once more. But the result was the same as the other door.

"Frankie? Calm down, sweetheart. You're okay."

"Let me out."

There was absolute and utter fear coming from the voice that was suddenly so meek. "Okay, easy. I'm coming around. Just, take it easy. It'll be the passenger side. We're on the side of the interstate and it's too dangerous to try and let you out on the driver side."

Calming only slightly, she didn't respond as the dark vehicle was washed in light, making her squint and blink against the sudden intrusion to her eyes. She realized that the car was still running, as the back door opened and she bolted out of it. Making her way around the back of the car, it was impossible to not notice the eyes on her, as headlights passed the trio.

Taking a few breaths in, she realized it was warmer than it had been in Mississippi. An uncontrolled shiver went down her spine. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Frankie, I'm not mad. At all. Worried about you, but honey, you've done nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry I panicked."

"It's okay. You want to talk about it?"

Looking up at him, she shook her head, trying to catch her breath, now that it was finally slowing. She wanted to puke. Not that she'd tell him that. She didn't know him, and he'd probably just as soon throw her to the wolves at the first sign of weakness. She couldn't afford that. At this point, all she had was the cash in her wallet. Tiny was gone, which meant her job at the shop was gone, and her place to stay. As bad as she hated to admit it, she needed this guy and his partner. At least for a little bit. And hell, who knew. Maybe Texas would be a better place. She hadn't lied when she'd told the officer, ranger, whatever he was...that she thought she'd been in Texas when she was a baby, but her first memory was a place in Arkansas. She steadily moved East from there. She swallowed a couple of times.

"It's okay."

Shaking her head, her eyes misted. Clearing her throat, she straightened herself. "I'm okay. I'm...I'm sorry I panicked. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Feeling a tug at his heart, his brows furrowed. "It's okay, that you panicked. Don't feel bad. You're in new surroundings and were coming out of what seemed like a nightmare. You didn't do anything wrong."

Staring at him, she didn't respond right away. Holy hell she wanted to trust this man. She couldn't remember the last time anyone...Tiny. Tiny was the only one who had treated her with any type of decency and respect. Even the guys at the shop gave her shit on a daily basis. He always kept them from getting too rough, but she definitely got grief from the guys. Her eyes went to the passenger side door, now opening, as the woman stepped out.

"You guys alright?"

Nodding, Gage smiled. "We're good. She just needed some air."

"Boy, don't I know it. How about we stop up at the next exit, get out and walk around a bit. Maybe find a rest area?"

Looking around at the fact that sun had long set by now and the thought of being on some beaten path from a rest stop in … Lord only knew where she was … she shook her head. "Maybe something to eat?" she said, quietly.

Suddenly, the lady ranger, smiled. "Food sounds fantastic. Lets get going." and then she stopped. "If you're ready."

Nodding slowly, she took in another deep breath. "Let...let's go."

Loading into the car, they made it to the next exit, stopping at a Bob Evans and eating, before heading back out. "How much longer until we get to wherever you're putting me?"

Looking at his partner, and then his child in the rear-view, he shrugged. "Couple of hours. Less than. Depending on traffic. We're out of Dallas and I figured for the time being you could stay with Sydney and I."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You're far from a bother. Let us get a few things figured out, and then whatever you want to do, I'll help you."

Was he serious? No. There was no way. He wouldn't help. Of course he said he would. But they all talked. No one ever actually followed through. He broke her thoughts.

"Is...that okay? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Her brows furrowed slightly. Nodding, she gave in, knowing she needed a place to stay, until she found a place on her own. "Yeah." she answered quietly. Plugging back into her music, she wasn't aware of much, until the car slowed, pulling into the driveway. Suddenly, her anxiety ramped up, a hundred fold. Taking a deep breath, she noticed the eyes in the mirror. She couldn't do this again. He'd likely take her right back to the hospital. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, she took another breath.

* * *

"Well, this is our home. I want you to feel like you're able to go wherever you want." and then he stopped and grinned. "Except the West Wing."

Her brows furrowed. What was he talking about?

He noticed her utter confusion and paused as he shut the car off, and made his way to her door, opening it. "Have you not seen Beauty and the Beast?"

Shaking her head, she didn't verbalize.

"Well, we're going to have to change that. When you're settled."

What the hell was he talking about?

Half smiling, he shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me. I grew up on Disney."

Laughing, Sydney spoke up. "You don't have any idea how bad it drives me nuts."

Chuckling himself, Gage stepped back as she got out. "Syd's got some clothes you can use for tonight then tomorrow we can go shopping."

"No, _we_ can go shopping." then she aimed eyes at the kid. "Guys never know what we need." and she winked.

Not responding, she stood stiff.

"Frankie?"

Her eyes met the man's.

"It's okay. You want to come in?" and he watched her fight with herself. She wanted to, but she also wanted to run. He had to get her past the run part. "Take your time. I'm right here beside you."

Meeting his eyes again, she worried her bottom lip.

"You are safe here. I promise."

But she wasn't safe. Not anywhere. She thought she was safe in Columbia. Thought it was okay to open up. She had found trust, in Tiny. And she'd gotten him killed by trusting her.

Come on, kid. Don't run. You're okay. Just give me a chance. She surprised him, by walking around the car and following him. She was apprehensive as hell, but he'd take it. Opening the door, he showed her in, gave her a tour, and showed her the room she'd be sleeping in, not surprised that she went in and went to sleep.

Leaning against the door jamb, he watched her for a few moments, feeling Sydney's hand rub up his shoulder.

"You alright?"

His brows furrowed. "I know she's my daughter, Syd. I can _feel_ it. If Linda wasn't already dead, I think I'd have to keep myself from killing her, just for keeping this from me." then he was quiet for a few minutes. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"If she is my daughter. Are you ready to be an instant mom, when we get married?"

"Gage...I love all of you. Not the parts of you that I pick and choose. All of you. If she is a part of you, then that extends to her too. She deserves it just as much as you do. That's not even a question to me."

Wrapping his arm around her, he squeezed quickly. "I know." and he moved from the door. "I have to keep her safe. At all costs."

"I know. I'm here. Don't forget that, okay?"

Meeting her gaze, he nodded before kissing her quickly. "I need to call Walker."

* * *

The next morning, she rose, almost confused that she hadn't had a nightmare. Making her way into the kitchen, she was surprised to see the two rangers already dressed.

Smiling, he looked up to see her coming in, looking fairly well rested. "Morning."

She didn't respond as she looked on the counter top, spotting the coffee pot. "Is it...okay..."

"Yeah! I like my coffee a little strong, I hope that's alright."

Nodding, she relaxed a bit. Tiny hadn't liked coffee, so it had been a bit since she'd had some. And most of the places in Columbia liked coffee flavored water, so dare she admit, she was a bit excited about this one. Fixing it like she wanted, she turned, stepping softly out of the kitchen, headed for the table in the connected dining room.

Rounding the corner, she was met by two men, one larger with a cowboy hat and beard, then a shorter man, though not by much, with darker skin, both in denim and cowboy boots. Dropping the coffee, she panicked, grabbing a knife from the butcher block and holding a defensive position, she felt trapped as the two converged on her.

Walker could see her hands shaking. "Calm down."

"Like hell!" she shouted.

"Calm down." he said again, softly as to not freak the kid out any more.

"Who are you?" and she stepped back as Gage and Sydney appeared to the other side, completely closing off the kitchen.

"Frankie? It's okay, this is my boss and his partner."

She was starting to ramp up, and unable to stop it.

Walking between the men, Sydney made her way into the small enclosure. "Frankie? Easy, sweetie."

Her eyes flicked between all four people, her breaths becoming shorter and more shallow.

"Come on, let me have the knife." and she watched her composure starting to falter. She was going to strike out if she didn't get the situation under control. "Guys, why don't you back up, give me some room." and she watched as the instant there was some space, Frankie's composure instantly became less guarded. "Hey, look at me. Don't pay attention to them. Look at me." and she was amazed that the girl actually did what she was told. "That's it. Now take a deep breath. Breathe with me. Alright?"

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed a bit. Taking another, she relaxed a bit more.

"Now give me the knife. You're safe here. We're all rangers. All good guys. I wouldn't lie to you."

Eyeing the woman carefully, she realized that for whatever reason, she'd been telling the truth. Letting her arm drop, she didn't resist when the small fingers wrapped around the handle of the blade. Then something she'd never expected in a million years happened.

Syd put the knife on the counter, put her hands on the younger girl's face softly, wiped a tear away, and pulled her into a hug.

Was she crying? Giving into the warmth, she returned the embrace letting out a soft sob she hadn't even realized she'd been holding in. Then once again being shocked, she felt hands trying to soothe her, rubbing circles around her back.

"Easy, honey. You're alright. I've got you."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Oh, hey, no. Don't apologize. You're alright."

The three men, standing back and watching, all exchanged glances. Mostly of concern.

Pulling back, she smiled warmly. "Okay?"

Looking up at all the eyes on her, she took another breath. "Cops don't like me."

Her smile getting proud, she stood straight. "Yeah but we're not cops. We're rangers. There's a difference." then with one last rub of the girls upper arm, she turned. Leaving her standing there, as to not freak her out again, she walked toward the guys. "Frankie, this is Ranger Cordell Walker, and his partner Ranger James Trivette. They both work with us in the same office, and have had a lot of rule there, as they've been there longer than just about anybody. We typically answer to Walker, but he answers to his wife, who is a DA."

Both men smiled at her, and nodded, but it was hard for her to reciprocate. The tall one spoke.

"I'm sorry I scared you, and sorry about your coffee. That was not my intent. We just wanted to introduce ourselves."

"Why?" she asked solemnly.

Choosing his words carefully, he didn't move as he noticed her step closer. "We're all family. Me, Trivette, Gage, Sydney and my wife Alex."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You, are in my families care. That means that you automatically qualify as family."

"I don't...I'm not..." and her words trailed off. She stayed there, frozen in place, not saying another word.

Gage looked at her, then down to the floor. He'd gotten a towel and laid it over the place where the mug had fallen, thankfully not shattering as he'd originally feared. Taking a breath, he let it out. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I don't mind fixing it for you, if you'll tell me what you like."

Taking a deep breath, she stopped. She hadn't even been thinking about the coffee she'd been so excited about. Nor had she been thinking about the mess she'd made. Tears sprang, though she wouldn't let them fall. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't...didn't think about the mess." and she launched herself toward the floor, repeating her apology over and over.

"Frankie, stop, sweetheart. You're alright. I've got the mess. You get yourself a cup of coffee. Trust me. It's fine."

Stepping back once more, she closed her eyes and willed herself to stop shaking, taking in another deep breath.

Clearing her throat, Sydney inhaled. "Alright, I'm going to show the guys out, hon. I'll be back in a sec."

She watched the three older adults disappear around the corner, finally making eye contact with the man still in there with her. He perplexed her completely by offering her another cup of coffee.

"Here, sweetheart. You fix yourself a cup, I'm going to grab this towel. And listen, I'm sorry about probably making you feel like you were being ambushed. That wasn't my intent. I really just wanted to introduce you guys. They're going to be integral in both helping keep you safe, as well as helping me find out and end whomever is after you."

The confusion continued. This man wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. He...apologized. It was only a matter of time though…


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL! Thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Here is my next chapter...I hope ya'll love! I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.**

* * *

Stepping out the door, she shook her head. "Sorry about that, guys."

Walker shook his head. "She needs help. She stays on the defensive. It's been a long time since I've seen someone move that fast and it wasn't a sixteen year old kid. He was one of my buddies in Vietnam. He ate a bullet after coming home, because of the PTSD."

Her heart fell. Dammit. She barely knew this girl and already she wanted to at least give her a chance at a real life. "I'll talk to Gage about it."

"In the meantime," Trivette started. "We're working on the murder. We've got a couple of leads we're following. You and Gage keep her safe. You're on protection duty for the next couple of days."

Walker nodded. "I want at least one of you, if not both, around the clock with her. Her mother was brutally attacked before being shot, if that was indeed her mother. I'll bring a kit by later on for Gage and her both to rule out DNA."

"Alright. Well she needs clothes, and probably a few personal things as well."

Grabbing his phone, he started filing through it. "I'll have Alex put together some stuff and bring it by with the kit. I'll make sure it's got everything she's going to need. I don't want to take any chances."

Nodding, she stepped back through the door, as the two men walked to the Dodge Ram waiting in the drive. Closing the entry way, she stepped around the corner noticing Gage and Frankie sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

* * *

Looking up into the dark haired woman's eyes, she set the cup down. "I'm sorry about that."

Smiling gingerly, she shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. You strike me as the type that doesn't accept hugs from many people, so I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

She stared. She was definitely not used to this.

Clearing her throat, Syd shifted her attention. "Walker's going to have Alex bring by a kit, as well as a care packaged for Frankie, and you and I are on protection detail until we can pin down who is after her and get everything settled."

Nodding, the grin left his face. "Do we need to go to a safe house?"

"Right now, he doesn't think so. We just need to be vigilant."

Studying the girl, whom he had no doubt was his child, he half smiled. "We're going to keep you safe. I promise."

Her brows furrowed. "I'm already causing trouble. I don't know why you didn't just leave me in Mississippi."

His heart sank. "Outside of the fact that I do believe you are my kid," and he held his hand up, "even though you don't, you are someone who needs our help. I wouldn't have left you, period. Fact of the matter is, someone is after you, and they are from Dallas. Regardless of the rest of the details, that is enough."

She didn't like it. She was on the run again. She should have known it was too good to be true. That staying with Tiny wouldn't last. That wasn't her life. She had only been with Tiny a scant few months. Her eyes ventured to the table where she saw the two adults, grip hands and squeeze in reassurance. Blinking slowly, she looked at her coffee. "What's it like?"

Looking up, he studied her features once more. There was more innocence behind that question. "What's what like, hon?"

Meeting his gaze, she didn't try to hide the emotion behind them. "Belonging to someone?"

His breath came out in a burst. Damn how did he answer that? "I...I don't know..."

Shaking it off, the moment was gone and her eyes cleared. "Sorry, I didn't...It doesn't matter. So what's on the agenda for today?"

Unable to find the words, he shook his head.

Stepping in, Sydney sat down beside Gage. "We don't have much, we can't do much until we know you're safe. Is there anything you want to do?"

Standing up, she rinsed out her coffee cup, pouring the last little bit in the pot, into her mug. She didn't have a clue.

"Do you play cards?"

Their eyes met. "I've been known to play a bit."

"Well good! This one here," and she slapped her hand on his shoulder, "plays a mean hand of Texas Hold'em."

"Well what do you know? So do I."

* * *

The girl still didn't smile. But she was damn good at poker. He had gotten out his chip caddy and three times now, she'd cleared everyone out of their chips. They'd eaten lunch and played another game and damn if he couldn't see her wearing out in front of him. She wouldn't show it willingly, so he smiled real big, called all in, and pushed all of his chips to the middle of the table.

Half grinning, she leaned back. Shrugging, she followed and waited for the cards to be dealt. She wound up with a full house, and he had a pair. She could see what he'd done, though she wasn't going to let on, one way or another.

Leaning back he gathered the cards. "How about we watch a movie. Anything you like to watch?"

Shaking her head, her shoulders rose and fell. "I didn't have television at Tiny's, really and there were none in the streets. It's been a while."

"Any movies you like?"

She stared at him.

"Okay, how about we start with something animated? Everyone loves cartoons, right? How about Moana?"

Staring at him once more, she shrugged. "Moana?"

Smiling, he nodded. "Disney. I told you I was a Disney buff." and he shrugged himself. "You get comfortable on the couch. I'll get the movie going."

She surprised herself by relaxing enough on the couch that she actually fell asleep. She didn't know how long she'd been out but came awake to the two adults talking. They must have been at the table.

"It just makes me so mad, Syd. I know she's mine. I have no doubts at all. This whole time, I could have given her a life. I could have given her stability. I would have given her...anything. Hugs. Booboos. Milestones. I don't want to be mad at Linda, but dammit, she stripped me of all of that. That was my right. My daughter. And she took it all away from me."

"Maybe she was scared."

Nodding, he let his breath out. "Maybe she was. But she knew me well enough to know she could have more than come to me. I would have helped. Hell, if nothing else, I'd have taken Frankie. She's just a kid. She deserves the world!"

She noticed him stand as he stood and watched his daughter.

"I would have given her everything."

"Why don't you now?"

"I want to, now! But I don't know if she'd even remotely accept it. And damn if I could blame her for it."

Stretching, as if to 'let on' that she was awake, she sat up slowly, on the couch.

Looking in the direction of the kid, he smiled. "Hey there. Sleep well?"

Nodding, she didn't answer verbally.

Seeing her shrug and stretch, he leaned back, as to not intimidate. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Um...can I...can I get a shower?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Sydney started. "Come on. I'll get you set up. Alex dropped the stuff off earlier, so when you're up to it, we can get that taken care of as well."

Apprehension was written all over her face. Did she really want to find out if that woman was biologically her mother? Or if the man who kept insisting he was her biological father? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Screw it. It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't erase the fact that her mother had abandoned her, or that he hadn't been there throughout her life. She wouldn't just let them in, even if he _was_ who he said he was.

He could see her brain working as she made her way to the back of the house. Sydney made her way back to the kitchen to help him figure out what to cook for dinner. "Well?"

She shrugged. "She's guarded, Gage. What do you think? She's been pushed around and abused her entire life. She needs time."

His brows furrowing, he shook his head. "I was talking about dinner."

"Oh." and leaning back, her expression became serious. "Gage..."

Shaking his head, he smiled. "It's going to take time for all of us." Taking a deep breath, he opened the fridge getting out some chicken, deciding he would bake it, and make some rice and corn for sides. He wondered how long it'd been since the kid had actually had a home cooked meal. Hell, for all he knew though, Tiny could have been an incredible cook. Suddenly he wasn't sure she'd even enjoy the meal.

When she emerged a few minutes later, she was dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt that was three times too big. She looked incredibly comfortable, despite the situation. She sat down on the couch. "Sorry I took so long. It's been a while when I was able to get a good _hot_ shower."

"You didn't have hot water in your old place?"

Half laughing, she shook her head. "We did, but it was a ten gallon water heater, so I had to learn how to shower quickly. Especially after Tiny took one."

"Well, while I can argue the length was hardly what one would call long, especially when that one can steam up the whole house taking an hour long shower, I'm glad you enjoyed. We're just getting dinner going. Chicken sound okay with you?"

Nodding, she blinked slowly. "It's been a couple of years since I had a home cooked meal."

"A couple of years?" Gage asked, curiously.

Shrugging, she nodded. "In the streets, you get whatever you can. And neither Tiny nor I could cook. So..."

He was having such a hard time keeping his temper in check, at the moment. This was his daughter. His baby. And she'd...suffered. Coming back to reality, he realized his hand had touched the oven grate, when he'd put the dish in. Standing up and slinging his hand in pain while screaming, he gripped his wrist to keep from doing any more damage. Turning, he saw a look of sheer terror is his little girl's face, as she backed away. "Frankie..."

"This is all my fault." and she ran for the room she was staying in.

"Syd..."

"I've got her." and she ran after the girl as he ran his hand under cold water. Dammit. This was bad. Grabbing a towel, he followed.

Sydney was standing in the door as she watched Frankie pacing the floor. She was wound tight. "Frankie..."

When she looked up, there was a tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Letting his breath out through his nose, he closed his eyes, shaking his head and making his way into the room. "Honey, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I can't...I can't do this." she breathed out, continuing to pace back and forth, gripping her arms to keep herself...together.

"Do what?"

"Be this...girl, that you want me to be. I'm a jinx. I don't do anything but cause trouble and destruction, wherever I go. People I care about...they drop like flies around me. I can't...I can't..." and she started to realize she was getting light headed.

Stepping closer, he quickly made his way toward her, not really giving her an opportunity to protest. Grabbing her shoulders, gently, he looked her square in the eyes. "Frankie, breathe. You have to slow your breaths down."

"Don't you see? Don't you understand? I can't...be..." and she faded off as her eyes slowly closed, tears steadily streaming now and she collapsed in his arms. She wasn't completely coherent.

Poor kid. Sitting in the floor, his daughter in his lap, he held her to him, rocking her back and forth. Running his hand through her hair, trying to make her feel better. "Shhhh...Frankie. You're okay, sweetheart. I've got you, baby. I've got you."

Coming slightly more awake, she didn't fight where she was. It had been ages since someone had wrapped her up in their arms and just held her. And she broke. For everything she'd been going through, for everything she'd been through up until this point, for everything, she took a deep breath in, and started crying. She let go.

Looking up to his partner, he looked as in his element as he looked out of it.

Getting down into the floor with the two figures, she put her hand, once more, on the girl's back, rubbing small circles.

She wouldn't hug the man. She wouldn't let herself get attached. She would give herself this moment, and damn him for bringing it out, but as soon as she was done, she would build her wall back up. She would build it stronger. But oh was she going to relish this moment, for the rest of her life. She wouldn't disillusion herself into believing she could have this permanently. This life. A woman and man who treated her as a daughter. A family unit. She didn't belong here. But what was the big deal, if she tucked away this time, for the future.

After a long time of her laying there, curled up in his arms, he noticed her breathing finally calm, as she yawned, beneath him. Refusing to let go of the moment, he kissed the top of her head. Oh, my girl. If I could make you see. Continuing to rock her, he slowed his pace. Running his hand through her hair, for the millionth time, he took a deep breath, making eye contact with his partner. The love in Sydney's eyes, for both himself and his daughter, was unmistakable.

Clearing her throat, she whispered a small apology, and was amazed at how tired she was.

Helping her stand, he did so himself, remembering he had food in the oven. Not to mention he hadn't tended to his hand. Reaching out gently, he pushed the hair from her face. "Come on, sweet girl. Lets get something to eat and we can watch a movie as you rest. How does that sound? You've had a long day."

Nodding, she straightened and turned for the door. Stopping herself, she wrapped her arms around Sydney, thanking her gently, before making her way out to the dining area.

Looking into Gage's eyes, she smiled. "She's going to be alright."

Determination taking over his features, he nodded. "Damn right she will be." and he leaned in, kissing her gently, before making his way out. "I've got to look at my hand. You mind grabbing the rice?"

Smiling, her head shook back and forth. "Not at all." and she made her way into the other side of the house.

* * *

"Walker, I can't find anything on this girl." Alex said, exasperated. "There's nothing through the HOPE Center, no one has said anything about recognizing her in their shelters, she's a ghost."

Stepping up behind his wife at her desk, he massaged her shoulders. "We'll figure out who she is. Have you found anything about the adoption?"

She shrugged. "I can't get into that until I can prove she was our dead woman's daughter. Or even Gage's daughter for that matter. At that rate, I could go with the 'The father needs to know' rout. And poor Gage. He's in for the fight of his life, once we determine she is his daughter. There are going to be so many questions. Just from a judicial standpoint."

Feeling the tension in his wife's body, he continued rubbing. "But you can help him. Once it gets to that point."

Nodding, she took her glasses off, leaning back in the chair. "And I absolutely will. But I have to find out who she is, first. That, is proving to be much harder than I anticipated. Then, I have to find out who is after her and why."

Bending down, he planted a kiss to the top of her head. "You, leave that part to us. We're investigating the murder and have a few leads we're following. Once we determine who murdered her and why, we can go from there."


	6. Chapter 6

**To my guest, you are my most loyal reviewer. For you, I am uploading a chapter early. :) I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.**

* * *

Dinner went good, and she seemed to eat a bit more than she had before. He noticed that she still didn't eat a lot, and had an idea it was because of her stomach.

She watched the couple talking and watched their mannerisms. It was hard to even imagine a relationship like that, much less be able to see it first hand. She'd see people out and about, but no one knew what happened behind closed doors. People didn't love each other like these two seemed to. None of her fosters had, anyway.

She looked so lost in thought. Reaching out gently, touched her hand. "You okay?"

Inhaling sharply, she reached out, nodded her head and grabbed her plate. "Yeah. S...sorry. I was just...never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It's okay, Frankie."

But she didn't respond one way or another. Instead she stared at the kit on the counter after placing her dish in the sink.

"We don't have to do it right away."

Focusing back on what was in front of her, she stopped at the tear making it's way down her cheek. It had to be the exhaustion. Usually she was _way_ more level headed than this. Emotion didn't get to her.

"Frankie..."

"No." she cleared her throat. "Might as well get it out of the way, so you finally know that I'm not your kid."

Definitely wasn't going to admit to anything. And looking at her now, he realized, she was scared to admit that she actually could be a part of a family. That, scared her more than anything. As much as she wanted it, in her eyes, it had damn near destroyed her. Standing, he nodded, clearing his plate, and placing it in the sink near where she was. "Alright. Let's do it."

She followed the instructions to the T. Making damn sure she didn't miss a single step. He watched as her hands shook while she did what she was supposed to. Knowing that all she could do was wait. Watching her he waited as she sat, staring off into oblivion.

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat once more. "So, Syd is going to run that to Alex really quickly, how about Beauty and the Beast?"

Not smiling, she nodded and headed for the couch, as he put the DVD into the player and hit play.

"This is the animated version. Figured I'd get you into that one, before we put in the new one."

She stared at him.

Half laughing, he shook his head. "You'll see what I mean."

Falling asleep within a few minutes, as he knew she would, he stared at her. Feeling a hand on his arm, he inhaled sharply. Sydney had just gotten home. "Dammit, Syd. We were close tonight."

"Gage, she's not going to just jump into family."

"I know she's not. And I don't blame her. But she wont even give credence."

"Look at what she's been through. It's barely been two days. Would you?"

"Hell no, I wouldn't. This is why I understand where she's coming from. But, she just...she deserves so much."

"I know she does, Gage." she whispered softly.

* * *

Settling in, they finished the movie. He was close to sleep himself, when a whimper broke his slumber. Looking up at Syd, she nodded and he glanced back over to the kid on the couch. Her breath came out labored as she started breathing hard. "How long has she been doing this?"

"She just started."

Standing, he made his way to the couch, sitting. A sweat broke out on her forehead and he knew she was going to come awake. But she didn't. Her back arched off the couch and her body stiffened as she swallowed hard and tears started down her face. A guttural scream came from her mouth and he leaned forward, touching her shoulder, hoping to bring her out of the nightmare.

But instead, her body thrashed. Getting scared, he reached his other hand out, grabbing both of her shoulders, trying to keep her settled a bit. "Frankie? Come on, baby. You're having a nightmare."

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she tried to sit up. But hands were holding her. "Let go of me!" she shouted loudly, and hands were off of her, and she was up and pacing the area. Still breathing hard, tears still streaming, though it took her a moment to realize it.

"Frankie..."

She inhaled sharply. Shaking her head, she continued pacing.

She wasn't running. So there was that. Watching her, though, he knew she needed space, so he didn't step toward her. Taking a breath himself, he stepped back toward Sydney.

She noticed it immediately. Stopping briefly, she looked toward the pair. Damn if she didn't wish she had a family. That thought made her stop, internally. She wouldn't show them. She wouldn't talk to them. Finally calming herself, she finally slowed.

"Frankie?"

"I'm alright. Just...I'm sorry for disturbing your movie."

"Frankie, it's okay."

"That's sweet. But it's really not. We need to figure out DNA quickly. I know I said it earlier, but I meant it. I'm a jinx. And you should run. Run away from me, and don't turn around."

"I could no sooner do that, than I could throw you out in downtown Dallas and send you on your way. That's just not who I am."

"But don't you see?" and then she looked at Sydney. "What are _you_ going to think of me when he dies because of me." then she turned back toward Gage. "Or you? What happens when she gets shot because of me?"

"Frankie…"

"What happens?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "We deal with it."

"And when you realize it's my fault?"

"No! Look, if someone else shoots her, or kills me, heaven forbid, the person that pulls the trigger is responsible. Period! Not you!"

Shaking her head, her eyes diverted. "You're wrong. This is a mistake."

Stepping closer to her, she moved away and he noticed her look at the door. "Frankie...sweetheart, don't run. Give me the chance to make you see that I can protect you."

Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze, tears starting to fall. "I'm going to get you killed."

She sounded utterly desperate. She was completely convinced that she was going to get one, if not both of them, killed. He had to make her see… "And what happens when you walk out that door, with no where to go, and no one to help you? Then, what happens when that test comes back and says that you're my daughter?"

"That test isn't going to come back that I'm you're daughter."

Nodding, he was trying to make her understand. "And you're not going to get us killed."

Turning it right back around on him, she shrugged. "Okay...say for shits and giggles that you're right, I _am_ your daughter. Does that mean then that I'm right and I'm a jinx who's going to wind up being responsible for one of you losing your lives?"

Letting his breath out through his nose, he shook his head. "No...dammit..."

"Look," Sydney started. "Let's get you to bed, and call it a night. It's late, emotions have been going all day, let's just give it a few hours. Okay?"

Closing her eyes in a long blink, she took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. "Please just let me leave. You're really nice people. I can't..."

"Hey." the dark haired woman said, stepping up. "Do you trust me?"

She wouldn't actually say yes or no, but Sydney could tell she did.

"Do you?"

Letting her breath out in a burst, she inhaled once more, choppy.

Holding her hand out to the girl, she smiled, softly. "Come on. Let's get some shut eye. We can talk more about it in the morning. Okay? At least give us until you find out the test results. Then we can make a decision."

Staring at her, she didn't answer right away. Blinking slowly, she took one final deep breath, nodding as she took the woman's hand and let her lead the way toward the bedroom.

* * *

Waking, he heard her crying. She hadn't screamed, he was sure of that. But she was definitely crying. Making his way into the living room, he found her on the couch. Keeping her from getting uncomfortable, he made his way into the kitchen, getting a cup of water for himself and his daughter, making sure to make noise along the way.

Handing her the glass, she surprisingly took it, not looking up at him. "You okay?"

Nodding, she didn't answer him, directly. "I'm sorry I woke you." she said softly.

Shaking his head, he waved it off. "Don't worry about it, honey. You want to talk about it?"

Shaking her head this time, she didn't voice her resistance. Only took in a choppy deep breath and wiped the tears that were still rolling.

Dammit he wanted so badly to just hold her. "I know I'm not Syd, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I'll never judge you."

Half laughing, her head shook this time, in disbelief. "Everybody judges me." Then she shrugged. "Everybody judges and everybody leaves."

"Frank..."

"It's fine. It's just what my life has become. There's no changing it and no way around it."

"That's not true, though. Just because that's how it's been in the past..."

Looking, sad eyes met his. He was trying. She had to give him that. "I wish you'd just understand how much of a danger I am to everyone around me." and she swallowed hard as she looked away. "What if you actually _are_ my father? What then? You'll want me to stick around. And when my luck catches up with me..." and she let her breath out. "...when it catches up..." and she coughed, trying to play off her tears, unsuccessful in hiding her true feelings.

"Frankie you need to understand, that I'm not your regular person. Especially if you are my daughter but even if you're not. Either way, I don't scare. You are _not_ the reason for anyone leaving or passing."

Her eyes closed and she shook her head. "Thank you. You're wrong, but thank you."

Leaning back, he appraised her. He wasn't going to be able to convince her otherwise, he realized sadly. "I'm not giving up on you."

Her eyes met his once more. Tears dripping down. Those six words. Words that no one had ever spoken to her before. Taking a deep breath, she realized it was choppy and must have sounded ridiculous to the man sitting there. Disgusted with herself, she tucked her chin into her chest and curled into herself.

It was tearing him apart to see her this withdrawn. Not pushing it, he didn't intrude any longer but stood slowly. "Would you like some more water?"

Shaking her head, she stood. "I need to get back to bed."

Nodding, he made his way back to his room as well. The next morning, he got a knock on the door. Letting Alex through, he was glad that for all he could tell, Frankie was sleeping in.

"Well," Alex started. "I had to call in some serious favors, but here you go. She's yours. Which is good, because this gives us ability to open her records and see..."

"See just how screwed in the head, I really am?"

His mouth hanging open a moment, he composed himself. "Frankie, this Alex, she's Walker's wife. Alex, this is my daughter, Frankie."

The girls composure was completely emotionless. Smiling softly, trying to regain her own composure, she let her breath out softly. "Hi, Frankie. It's nice to meet you, officially. You were asleep on the couch yesterday when I stopped. I hope the clothes I brought by fit you well."

Nodding, she didn't react outside of that. It made it impossible for people to read her like this, and that is exactly what she had been going for. Making her way through the small room, she went for the coffee pot, catching up with Sydney in there, making herself a cup.

"Morning." she smiled.

Lifting her chin, she gestured in a small nod. Grabbing a mug, she proceeded with fixing herself something to drink, not saying a word one, to a single adult in the room. She was shaking. If she didn't get herself under control she would make him think she was upset. In reality, she was in shock. The man really was her father. She'd heard him talking about what he'd give her and being mad that the woman he called her mother, for robbing him of being a father to her, but...could it be true? Was it real?

Standing, he gave Alex a look and made his way quietly into the kitchen. Sydney had come out and the concern was written all over her face. She was bracing herself against the counter. She was clearly shaken. Though she wouldn't voice it. It took everything he had to keep from running in there and trying to comfort her. She'd never accept it. "Frankie?"

Inhaling sharply, she stood, grabbing the coffee mug as if she hadn't been just gripping the counter as if it was keeping her planted. "I'm fine."

"Sweetheart, you're not. And it's okay."

"But you don't even know me."

"No, but I want to."

"Because I'm you're daughter?"

"Because you deserve to be known."

"You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know more than you give me credit for. And not that I blame you for..."

"You don't blame me for a lot."

Stopping, he folded his arms. "You're right. I don't. Because you've been through the ringer. Am I supposed to _not _take that into consideration when it comes to you, or anyone else in your position?"

"No? I don't know. Maybe? What do you _want_ from me?"

"Oh my gosh, Frankie. I don't want anything from you! All I've wanted was to keep you safe!"

"And to make me this daughter that you've been searching for."

"No! I didn't even know you existed before a few days ago."

"Did you know that woman was pregnant?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Did you know?"

"No! Good grief, no! I had no clue!"

"You sure? You sure you didn't know and just walked away?"

"I had no..." and he paused. Half laughing, frustrated, he shook his head. "I know what you're doing. And you're not going to do it." and he shook his head once more walking to the dining area. Turning, he looked at the girl in his kitchen. "I'm _not_ throwing you out. Try to piss me off all you want. You will not make me turn my back on you. Accept it or not, that paper proves it. I _am_ your father, and I'm not going to take that lightly."

Biting her lip, he noticed her chin quiver. Damn the man. Why did he have to be so...understanding? Taking a deep breath in and letting it out, she stood there, bracing herself once again against the counter. Sydney stepped up behind her.

The kid stood up straight and inhaled sharply.

"I … I need a moment. I'm going to get a shower."

"Okay?" the dark headed woman said.

"I...I'll be out in a bit." and she disappeared around the corner.

Getting a pit in his stomach, he shook his head. Something was _damn_ wrong. But damn if he was going to deny her a few moments of peace.

* * *

Starting the water in the bathroom, she didn't stop herself from losing the contents of her stomach. Grateful she'd always been 'quiet' when retching, she found she'd expelled everything in her being and was now just dry heaving. Tears were streaming down her face as she held herself up against the shower wall, finally sitting down in the end of the tub as the hot water washed over her.

She had to keep herself from full on panicking. But damn if it wasn't hard. The man was her father. He was her flesh and blood father. A real relative. Her world was spinning out of control. The last week had been one thing after another.

Listening closer, Gage could hear her trying to keep quiet. This was killing him. Shaking his head, he sat back down.

"Listen, Gage, there's something else."

His eyes met the blond's. "She may have to come with us for a little while."

"What?"

"We're working on getting you emergency custody for the moment until we can get you full custody, as her parent, but for the moment, she's still ward of the state of Arkansas."

"But we found her in Mississippi."

"I understand that, but the last place she was 'officially', was Arkansas."

"When did she run away?"

"Almost four years ago."

His head was throbbing. "I'm going to keep that under my hat, but let me know if you have to come get her, please. I need to be able to talk to her."

Nodding, she agreed. "Alright, well, I'm going to do some more digging. I can legally take her to the Center, so if they do have to take her, we can put her there. Good luck, and call me if you need me."

Nodding himself, he said okay and showed her out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying! Let's me know I'm doing something right. :) As usual, ****I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.**

* * *

When his daughter emerged from the shower a little while later, he watched her sit on the couch and pull her knees to her chest. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

Her eyes never left the floor. "Coffee?"

She shook her head once more, reaching up to swipe at the moisture trying to escape.

"Frankie, I know this can't be easy for you. Do you have any questions for me?"

Shaking her head again, she put her forehead on her knees, trying to keep from being so obvious in her tears. Dammit he didn't like this. Not at all.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down beside her. "Talk to me, Frankie. What are you feeling?"

But she didn't answer him. She didn't move. She didn't want to move. Too much was what she was feeling. She did have questions. But she didn't even know where to start.

He could hear her breath, choppy as she let it out. He was scared to touch her. Afraid she'd shy away from him. Or do nothing. He realized, doing nothing would definitely hurt more. But, if he was going to be honest, it might be the only thing that she needed. Taking a chance, he reached out and took her hand in his, amazed that she actually squeezed back. It wasn't much, but dammit, he'd take it. Looking up at the woman in the dining room, he silently pleaded for help.

Stepping in, she reached out, rubbing small circles on the girl's back, as she'd done before. But she was shocked when the kid sat straight up and moved away from both adult's touches. It broke both of their hearts to see her move away. It hurt worse that she wouldn't look at or talk to either of them.

They heard her gasp in as tears ran down her face and sat there. Taking a deep breath, he positioned himself toward her once more. "I told you last night I wasn't going to give up on you. I meant it. Neither is Sydney."

She inhaled choppily, before letting her breath out. Silence was her way out. It had to be. It was the only thing she hadn't tried. She had so many emotions running, she didn't have a clue where to even start. And admittedly, a part of her wanted to run to this man and let him hug her. To let him and this woman with him, comfort her. To let them tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she wouldn't. She couldn't trust it. The second she did it, it would backfire on her. She heard the woman speaking.

"Gage, she's shaking."

"Frankie?"

Dammit. She _was_ shaking. She had to get herself under control. She was amazed when she felt something being put around her. This man had taken the afghan off of his chair, wrapping it around her, being careful not to touch her.

He deserved so much more. So much better. She definitely didn't deserve him as a father. She caught herself not able to hide her upset, when she breathed in a deep breath and it came in intervals.

"Come on, sweetheart. Talk to me. Please."

It only made her want to cry even more. Her eyes averted to the door when an authoritative knock came. She looked toward the door as the man opened it.

"Walker?"

"Gage...listen, I don't know how to say this but..."

"You need to take her in until I can be granted emergency custody."

Letting his breath out, Walker nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Alex was supposed to give me time to talk to her."

"She didn't know. This came down the line while she was here."

Turning, he looked at his kid. Her eyes screamed. Both defeat, as well as 'I told you so.' But she didn't say a word. Didn't make a sound. She simply stood, letting the blanket fall to the floor, stared at the floor and made her way toward the men.

Taking a deep breath, he instantly noticed the kids demeanor. "Do you want to grab anything?"

No. If she took anything with her, someone could take it. At least if she left it with these two, it wouldn't go anywhere. Even if she never came back. Staring, she didn't answer. Simply blinked.

"Frankie...I'll be right behind you. Sydney and I will do whatever we can to gain custody on a permanent basis, as soon as humanly possible. This is only for a little bit."

Blinking slowly, she looked away, nothing but defeat in her eyes, plain and simple. Making her way to the Dodge Ram waiting for her, she climbed into the truck and buckled. Maybe this would work. Maybe this would be better. If she was gone, she couldn't get him hurt. She couldn't get him killed. Or Sydney for that matter.

Looking into the rear view, Walker noticed she had her knees to her chest and she was completely withdrawn. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "We're able to take you to the HOPE House which my wife is the founder and she runs the place."

She didn't respond, instead turning her head toward the window.

It pulled at his gut. He'd been worried about the kid since the first encounter the day before, and today was even worse. "Do you need anything before we get there?"

She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

"It's not far from here and there are more things you may need there at the house."

But there was no response. Taking a deep breath she realized she probably needed to get used to the idea that she was going to have to be on the run once more. Maybe she'd go west this time. Though she doubted the man would ever stop looking for her, hopefully she'd have a couple of years before she had to worry about him catching up. And by then, she'd be eighteen for real, and wouldn't have to worry about it.

The ride was taken in complete silence, and Alex had as much told him that she hadn't said a word while she'd been there. She'd sure been boisterous the day before. Looking at his partner, he could tell the man's gaze was as concerned as his own.

Deciding she'd make her escape after a couple of days, she bolstered her strength and decided she was going to put a plan into place as soon as she got there. She'd have to be smart about it. She wouldn't talk. She would keep that to part to herself. No one knew her anyway, so she could easily get away with it.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days. He'd seen her and tried to get her to talk to him, but all she did was stare at the ground. She wouldn't even _look_ at himself or Sydney. He could almost see her literally withdrawing inside herself, but he had no clue if that was because she was trying to hide something or if it was because she was that upset.

Looking over at Alex as he watched her from afar, he let his breath out. "Please tell me you've got something."

Shaking her head, the blond looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm pulling in as many favors as I can and still nothing on it. Hopefully we'll know something in the next day or two once Wilson comes back from his daughter's graduation."

Daughter's graduation. Would he ever get to see his daughter graduate? She'd already as much as told him that she'd gotten her GED, but he wondered if she'd ever go for college. Damn Linda. He shook his head, frustrated at what she had taken away from him. What she'd taken away from her own daughter.

It concerned all involved greatly that she'd stopped really eating. She'd nibble here and there, but she wasn't taking any interest in it for sure.

"Frankie...sweetheart, I've got to go. We'll see you tomorrow?"

But she didn't respond, she just stared out the window from the seat she'd been sitting in.

Swallowing hard, he blinked back the moisture. Looking at Alex, he gave a half-hearted smile. "See you tomorrow." and then said lower, "Take care of her for me."

Nodding, sad eyes made their way back to the kid. "Sounds good. And I will." she said, making her way toward the small frame sitting in the windowsill seat. Sitting in front of her, she put her hand out on the kid's knee. "Hey, sweetie. You hungry?"

She shook her head. No she wasn't hungry. She had to plan. She was leaving tonight. She had to keep her guard up. Make herself seem weak. Too weak to run. Yawning, she made herself as meek as possible. If they didn't suspect she would make a move, they'd leave her alone. And that's what she needed. A few more hours.

* * *

Staring at the clock on the wall, she waited until it was two in the morning, before emerging from her bed. Being as silent as possible as to not wake anyone in the house, she grabbed her shoes, making sure not to put them on and made her way out of the room, down the hall and down the steps.

They always left the light on in the kitchen so that if someone needed something to drink in the middle of the night, they'd be able to see their way. Ducking into a shadow as to make sure no one was there, she waited a few moments, before making her way to the door, using the code she'd seen the woman put into the keypad, unlocking the security alarm, then arming it once more before going out the front door, knowing she had thirty seconds before it activated.

She wasn't aware that Alex got a text to her phone, any time the keypad was deactivated, from the hours of nine at night and seven in the morning. Sitting up in the bed, she noticed a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she brushed her hair from her face. "She's on the move."

"Are you sure?" Walker asked, trying to keep her from making assumptions.

"She's the only one that's new in the house."

"But if someone unlocked it, then someone would have had to have the code."

She had to admit, he had a point there. She got another text. "It's been locked again."

"See, so call and see who just accessed it, before you jump out of bed and run over there."

Nodding, she knew he was right. Calling Rosalita, she waited for her to answer.

Half groggy, she answered. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

"What's happened?"

"The security alarm was deactivated then activated."

"Oh no." and she let her breath out. "I'll check and call you back."

Sitting, she made her way to the newest occupant's room. Giving the girl the benefit of the doubt, she made her way through the house quietly, not finding her. Calling her friend back, she worried her bottom lip.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"She's gone. I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't even know she knew the code. I don't even know how she got it..."

Letting her breath out, she shook her head. "It's alright, Rosalita. I'm sure no one gave it to her. She's very smart. Is everyone else good?"

"Yes. I have checked on everyone else."

"Good. Keep them safe. I'll find Frankie." and she disconnected the call. Looking at her husband, she nodded. "I'll call Gage. See if you can find her. She can't be far."

Nodding, he stepped out of the bed, after kissing his wife. "I'll keep you posted."

Dialing the number, she knew he would answer quickly.

"Alex?"

"Gage, she's missing. She used the code to get out of the house, then locked it back before she left."

"I'll start looking."

"Walker's leaving out now as well. I just wanted to make sure you were aware."

"Thanks." and he hung up the phone. Turning toward Sydney, she stared at him, knowing eyes. "She left. She managed to watch them enough to get the security code and unlocked the house, locking it back almost immediately. She's got a fifteen minute head start. Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my faithful readers! I am leaving you with another chapter...albeit a little short this time. My sincerest apologies for a small chapter, but I promise the next one will be normal sized and hopefully I will get it out tomorrow or the next day. That's my goal anyway. As per norm...****I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person. Without further wait...  
**

* * *

She was going to have to be smart. She was in the woods behind the house and really needed to figure out where she was. Dallas was a huge city but she had no doubts that these people knew every nook and cranny there was to find. And the one guy had this air about him that screamed...boy scout on crack.

Being as quiet as possible, she made her way through the trees, hoping she would come across something soon. But she didn't. She kept wandering for hours. Finally coming across a street, she stayed within the confines of the woods, but walked along the roadway.

Walking as far as she could, she walked up out of the woods, making her way along a long road, and stumbled into someone. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

The man shook his head. Dark brown hair and dark eyes. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. "No, don't even sweat it. Are you alright?"

Standing straighter, she nodded. What the hell was he doing here? "Yeah...sorry."

"What are you doing all the way out here in 'no man's land'?"

It had to be the exhaustion that had her answering him so candidly. Taking a deep breath, she blinked sleepily. "Running away."

Leaning against his car, he half smiled at his fortune.

"What are _you_ doing all the way out here?"

Half laughing, he shook his head. "Got a flat." and he gestured toward the tire. "Put everything away and turned around, then there you were."

Made sense.

"You look a little rough around the edges. You need something?"

Laughing, almost hysterically, she shook her head. "I need a way out."

"Out of what, darlin'"

She wasn't even offended at his use of the term of endearment she hated. Letting her breath out, she shook her head. "You know what? Not worth bringing some unsuspecting Joe into my life. I'm sorry I bumped into you. I'll just be on my way."

Shrugging, he nodded. "Well...have it your way. I sure wasn't trying to get involved in anything. Just saw you looked like you could use a hand and figured I'd offer. I work not far from here at the lumber yard. If you need anything, come see me, okay?"

Studying him, she took another breath. "I'd kill for a bed."

Taking a moment, he shrugged. "I got a comfy couch. You can use my bed."

Staring, she debated.

Shrugging, he half smiled. "Or not. No worries. Just figured I'd put the offer out."

Damn she was tired. And damn she was hungry. "There any place to grab a midnight burger on the way to your place?" then she stopped. "Actually, scratch that. I've got like thirty cents to my name. Not even McDonald's is _that_ cheap."

Laughing, he shook his head. "I literally just bought groceries. How about I cook you something when we get back to my place?"

Eyeing him carefully, she threw whim to the wind and climbed into the car with him. Everything screamed that she needed to turn and run, but with everything she'd been through in the last week, she was tired of listening to her gut. Her gut had gotten Tiny killed, herself figured out and now stuck in this mess. Time to say screw it and do what she wanted for the first time. Her smile grew. "I'm very lucky I ran into you."

"Definitely. I'm quite a guy!" and he winked. "Name's Joe, by the way."

"No it's not." she responded incredulously.

"True story. You want to see my driver's license?"

Laughing, almost hysterically, she shook her head. "That's alright."

"So, seeing as I'm not exactly 'unsuspecting' any longer, who are you running from? Mom? Dad?"

"I don't have a mom or a dad."

He got quiet. "I'm sorry."

Looking away, she shrugged. "There's a guy...he … I guess biologically he's my dad, but I literally just met him a few days ago. I was in a different state, a thousand plus miles away and was doing good, then my world was upended."

"Well, if you want to talk about it, I have no bias in the situation."

Looking up at him, something propelled her to talk. "I just...everything was fine when I was an orphan. As screwed up as that sounds. But now...now it's all jacked up."

"Well, I mean...it can't be that bad. You met me." and he winked.

Half smiling, she nodded. "I did, that. Thank you."

"Nah. I'm just me. If I can help you out, all the better. If not, no worries. At least I tried."

Nodding again, she halted. "I really don't know what to think at this moment. I'm trying to hang on, but supposedly people are after me. For what reason, I have no clue. Maybe you should drop me off before you get to your place."

Shrugging, nonchalantly, he cast a sly smile. "Probably. But you look like you could use a chance. And you're in luck. I'm full up of chances. So I'm going to insist that we take an opportunity and see how it goes. Even if you leave tomorrow, if you get a good night's sleep, that's enough for me." then he shrugged again. "Maybe it's just me, though. I do love my sleep."

Laughing, she shook her head. "I just don't want to be responsible for another death."

"I cannot imagine you being responsible for anyone's death."

Shrugging, she looked up. "Apparently I'm responsible for a few."

"Nah, no way. I can't believe it. There's no way you're a murderer."

"No, I never...I've never murdered someone."

"Well, then you're not responsible for a few deaths."

Looking away, she didn't say anything as he took another street and pulled up at a small house that didn't seem out of place at all. Walking through the door, her hair stood on end. What in the world was _wrong_ with her? Having a sudden thought, she shook it off. No. This wasn't right. Dammit...she wanted the ranger's back. She wanted Sydney's security. She wanted Gage's eyes and quiet voice telling her it was okay. Taking a deep breath, she turned toward the voice in the kitchen. "I...I'm sorry...what?"

Poking his head out of the fridge, he plastered on a huge smile. "Burgers! Do you like Ranch in your burgers?"

"Um...I...I don't..."

"Oh my gosh. Wait until you try my burgers. I'm doing it up. Egg and everything."

"Egg?"

"You just sit. I've got this. This'll be the best meal you've ever had." and he got to work.

* * *

Sitting straight up from where he was in his chair, he looked at the hair on his arms.

"Gage?"

"She's in trouble. Something's not right. She knows it."

"What?"

Standing, he started pacing. "I don't know. I can feel it. Something's wrong. She knows it's wrong." Turning, he looked up as Alex walked through the door. "Tell me you have something."

Shaking her head, she blinked slowly. "I'm sorry, Gage. We're doing the best we can."

Nodding, he started pacing. "I know. I'm sorry. I know."

"Look, why don't you head home. It's almost sunrise, and I'll let you know the second we know something."

Shaking his head, he looked at his partner. "We'll go back out looking." and he grabbed his keys. "Come on, Syd. Let's try over by the warehouse."

Nodding, worried eyes met as the two women communicated silently. "I'll keep you posted." and they walked out the door. She'd never seen Gage so wound up. He was more than worried. He was scared shitless. Not that she couldn't completely understand. It was almost forty minutes later when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Have you ever just had a moment, that made you realize just how much life wants you to do something?"

Pulling over, he got a pit in his stomach. "Who are you?"

"Think back. Real hard, Frances."

Pulling a memory from the back of his mind, he sat forward. "Mark?"

Laughing he almost couldn't contain his excitement.

"Mark, I don't have time for this. I'm looking for..."

"Your daughter?"

Looking at his partner, he put it on speaker. "What do you know about my daughter?"

Laughter, again. "Don't worry. She's safe. Funniest damn thing, too. Found her walking up out of the woods this morning. She didn't even hesitate to get in the car with me. You should have done a better job teaching her to be wary of strangers."

"Where is she?"

"I told you. She's safe. I made sure she had something to eat. I just...put a sedative in her food. Not a lot. Just enough so she wouldn't fight me."

"What's this all about, Mark?"

"We'll get into that. Later. Right now I just wanted to make sure that you were aware that she was safe and that I'll be in touch. Don't worry about trying to trace me. I'll be calling from different phones. Don't want you finding her before I say it's time." and he hung up.

Crushing his phone in his hand, he didn't speak as he put the car in drive and gunned it.

She let him stay quiet for a few minutes, but finally she broke the silence. "Gage?"

"He's got her."

"Who? Who is he?"

"Mark Lesterman."

"Who?"

"A worm from high school. He's been pulling the strings this whole time. And Frankie just walked right into his arms."

"Wait, did he have proof?"

That gave him pause. "No. Actually. Well, I don't know. He didn't offer up any. He may not have her at all. He may just be trying to toy with me. But why?"

"That's a good question."

"I don't like it. Let's get back to Headquarters. I need to talk to Walker."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, my faithful followers and readers...as promised...your next installment...a bit longer. :) I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person. **

* * *

Waking up, her head was swimming. Her lids were so damn heavy and her tongue felt thick. Something was not right. She saw the man come into the room, and heard him talk, but couldn't understand what was being said. She closed her eyes and didn't remember a lot until she woke up again.

This time her mind was clear. Looking around she realized she was laying on the bed. Reaching her hand up to brush the hair out of her face, she paused when something metal clanked beside her head. Sitting up, she looked around. She was … cuffed?

Trying to make sense of everything, she looked around. That's when she heard the door latch. Her eyes made their way toward where the click was coming from and she found herself not surprised that the man...Joe...was the one standing there.

"Oh good! You're awake! Can you actually understand me this time?"

Nodding, she stared.

"Good. I was most irritated this morning when I realized you were still out of it."

"Who are you, really?"

Smiling, he sat in the chair on the other side of the room. "My name, is Mark. Your mother and I..."

"They've proved that I was that man's daughter. They haven't proven who my mother is." she spouted back sarcastically.

"Oh she was your mother. I was there when you were born. And I helped drop you off."

Staring at him, she shook her head. "Bullshit."

He laughed and nodded. "True story. I tried to get her to abort you, but she wouldn't do it because you were your fathers. She loved him. I was so _sick_ of hearing about it."

"So then, why do I figure into all of this?"

"Because. She hurt me. Actually, it's your father's fault. So, I figured I'd get back at him."

"What...what's supposedly his fault?"

"It's not supposedly. I wanted her. I loved her. And he screwed it all up for me! Come walking into the school, she was all doe eyed..."

"Wait...school?"

He nodded.

"Like...like high school?"

"Yeah?"

She started laughing. "You're kidding me. This is all because you lost your high school sweetheart?"

His expression grew angry. "She was the love of my _life_!"

"Well obviously you weren't hers."

Standing, he back handed her and then left the room. Screaming in anger, he reached out and grabbed a burner phone. Dialing the number he did earlier, he waited for the man to answer.

"Where is she, Mark?" he answered, hoping they could trace the call.

"Reeling from a headache." he spouted, distaste rolling off his tongue.

"What do you want, Mark? Ransom?"

"Ransom?" and he laughed, almost maniacally. "No, no, no, no. No, my dear Frances, this isn't about a ransom. I don't want anything from you. This is revenge, plain and simple. You took away what I held most dear to my heart. Now I'm going to take yours from you. I want you to feel the pain that you've put me through the last sixteen years. I want you to ache so bad you want to die. Then I want you to watch, begging for mercy, as I kill your daughter in front of you." and he hung up.

* * *

Shaking, he sat down. This couldn't be happening. Standing almost immediately after sitting, he made his way quickly to the bathroom, expelling what little bit was in his stomach. This couldn't be happening. Stepping out, he made his way back into the room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Gage?"

"Tell me you got something. I just need something."

"Gage, I don't..."

"No. Where is she?"

"I don't know. We couldn't get anything. He hung up before we could…"

"She's going to _die_ in his hands and you have nothing?"

Stepping up, Sydney put her hand on his shoulder. "Gage...we're doing the best we can..."

Spinning on her, he got in her face. "You think I don't know that?" and he caught the moment of fear in her eyes. Instantly softening, he looked up to realize both men now standing, waiting on his reaction. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he backed up from her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." and he turned, walking toward the elevators.

Looking up at their superior, Walker nodded. "Go."

Following, she did so, quickly. Reaching the lift before the doors closed, she put her hand in, stopping the doors from closing. "You okay?"

He looked up. So much desperation in his eyes. He honestly didn't know. Slowly, his head shook back and forth. "I just need a few minutes."

Not arguing, though a part of her told her she needed to, she nodded. "I'm here when you're ready."

As the doors closed, his lids closed. Dammit. The cold hatred in his voice was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He needed to find his daughter. Hearing his phone ding, he hesitated looking at it. It was most likely one of the people in his circle. But it could be about Frankie.

Waiting until he was in his car, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"_Meet me at the park on Main. Come alone or I'll make sure you never find her body."_

Glancing up at the windows to the building he worked, he hesitated, before starting his company issued vehicle and hitting the gas.

Pulling into the park, he got out of his car and waited. It was fifteen minutes later when he got another text. Different number.

"_Now walk. Go to the end of the park and get on the bus."_

Doing so, he didn't even think twice. Once on the bus, another text.

"_Ride the bus for the next four stops, and get out at the fifth."_

Jumping off, he waited for the next instruction. But it didn't come. A car did. Seeing Mark, he didn't even ask what to do, just getting into the car and buckling into the seat. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry. We'll get there. I'm surprised you're actually alone."

"Why?"

"Usually you and your partner are attached at the hip."

Shrugging, he didn't respond.

Throwing a bandana in the man's lap, he brandished his gun. "Blindfold yourself."

Looking at him incredulously, he finally relented and did so. When the man was brazen enough to wave his hand in Gage's face, he reached out lightening quick and grabbed his wrist. "I was temporarily deaf for a few weeks a couple of years ago. It heightened _all_ of my senses. Don't be cute."

Satisfied with it, he put his hand back down and continued to drive. It only took ten minutes to get to the house she was being held in, surprised that the man in the passenger seat didn't seem to fight anything. He was almost taking the fun out of it. But, it would change soon.

* * *

He felt the door being opened as he was lead in to what he surmised as a house, before his hands were zip-tied behind his back and the blindfold removed. His breath was taken from him when his eyes opened and he saw his daughter, tied to a chair, hands behind her, legs strapped to the front legs of the chair. The look of absolute shame and desperation in her eyes.

Damn the duct tape the man had put over her mouth. The tears started to fall down her cheeks and she found it suddenly hard to breathe through her nose alone.

"Dammit, she needs to breathe!" he shouted, angrily.

Walking up to the girl, he back handed her hard enough that she lost consciousness. "There. Problem solved."

"You do realize that once I'm out of these restraints, I'm going to kill you for screwing with my daughter, then bring you back, and kill you again for screwing with my life."

"You have no idea." he said, a sarcastic laugh dropping. "You _took_ my life when you walked into that damn school, and it's never been the same since. This is just a little payback."

"So is that all it is then?"

Pausing as if to consider his words, he shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. I had everything with Linda. _Everything_! And you took it and squashed it under your Combat boot!" he screamed, anger spewing with every word.

"So that's what this is about? You were jealous."

"What?"

"Yeah! You were jealous of who I was! And the fact that I was able to 'take' Linda from you. Wow. What a sad life you've lived."

Anger seething, he turned around surprising Gage, and grabbed Frankie by the throat.

Watching as his daughter's head lifted from where it'd been against her chest, and hearing the constriction of air, knowing there was nothing he could do about it, he started to stand in the chair, until he realized sadly, the chair was chained to the wall.

Half laughing, he let go of the girl, and stepped back. "You don't think I thought of that? Stupid man."

"Let her go. She doesn't have anything to do with any of this."

"But she does! Don't you see? She's everything in this! If it wasn't for her, Linda would have come with me after you left her. She would have stopped pining for you and been good. But she wasn't. She was pregnant. With _your_ child! Your offspring. She should be _my_ daughter! _My_ flesh and blood. But she's not. And it's your fault."

"Yes." he agreed, trying to negotiate some sort of safe passage for his child. "It _is_ my fault. But it's _not_ hers. She has nothing to do with this. This entire thing, revolves around me. So why don't you let her go, then you and I can settle this alone."

Stopping his pacing, he considered the thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Because then, you wouldn't suffer as greatly as I have."

"Whatever." Gage responded, trying to goad him. The more information he had, the more he could use against him. "My suffering has nothing to do with her. I just found out she existed. Hell, if you hadn't been stupid enough to kill Linda, I would have never known she existed!"

"But don't you see? I needed you to know she existed. I needed you to develop feelings for her. Otherwise, it wouldn't bother you as bad."

Glancing, he saw Frankie's body as she started to regain consciousness. She lifted her head and the pain was written all over her. Swallowing hard, his eyes narrowed on the man. "Let. Her. Go." he enunciated.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You're tied to a chair that is chained to the wall. She's tied to a chair and can't move."

Opening her eyes, she looked over at the third man in the room. Dammit she was hurting. And dammit, she wished she could just talk to him. But she couldn't.

She was apologizing. Mouth taped shut, she was still apologizing, her expression giving away exactly how she felt.

This was all her fault. Shifting, she pulled once more on her hands, knowing the zip-ties were digging into her wrists. She had to do something. It was no longer just her in this mix. Loosing a tear at the frustration, she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled again. She knew if she pulled hard enough, she would dislocate her thumb and would be able to get out.

"Leave her alone, Mark. Let her go. Your beef is with me."

"Yeah but you see? I _tried_ to let her go once! I convinced her mother to drop her and I drove her there. And here she is. Linda just couldn't let her go. Couldn't walk away. Even after sixteen years she wouldn't leave it alone. And I'm done. I'm taking care of all of my problems. I'm done."

"You are done. But not how you think."

"Oh yeah?" and he reached for the gun in his belt.

Her heart was pounding. She'd known this was going to happen. Making eye contact one last time with the man who was her father, she pulled one last time, suddenly grateful for all of the blood running down her hand where the constraints had bit into her skin. She felt a pull as her thumb dislocated and was irritated at the tears that started to make their way down her face. Dammit, she was tougher than this.

Turning toward the girl, he waved the gun in her face. "Better save that voice of yours, kid. You're going to be screaming enough, soon."

Looking at the ranger, she nodded, glad he seemed to pick up her cue.

"Hey, Mark. What are you so angry about anyway? You're so mad at Linda because she wouldn't let go, why didn't _you_ let go?"

It did the job. The man turned and was face to face with Gage. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. Why didn't you just walk away? If it was so easy, why didn't you?"

Knowing there was movement behind Mark, it was taking everything he had to stop from looking, because he knew if he did, the man would inevitably look to see what he was looking at and he couldn't let that happen.

With his back turned, she quietly brought her arms around and untied her feet, as hard as it was to do with one good hand and one in unquestionable pain. She stood after more time than she'd wanted and unfortunately, the chair made a sound, but she didn't care. This was going to be over. The time had come. Ripping the tape off of her mouth, she shouted before he could completely turn. "You're just a sad excuse for a man! That's why you didn't just walk away."

Screaming, he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Gage could hear a solid thunk when the bullet hit where it was aiming, but she didn't make a sound.

Reaching up, she grabbed the gun with her hand, not paying attention to the blood and it slipped, causing the gun to go off again, grazing her dad's shoulder. She heard him hiss in pain and screamed out as she struggled, hearing the gun fire twice more, before there was silence.

His body fell, as she stood there, looking at her father. Making her way to him, she searched, finding a box cutter, and freed his hands. Half smiling, she stood in front of him as he stood himself. The pain was intense, but she had to keep her whits about her.

Stepping closer, he caught her gaze as she almost stared at the body below her. Something clicked in his brain. "Oh my gosh, Frankie! Where are you hurt? Where were you shot?"

Her brows knitted together. Shot. That's why she hurt. She'd been shot. Things were starting to blur for some reason. Dammit, what was happening to her? Looking up, she saw his face. He was there. "You...you're not dead."

She'd said it quietly, but there was confusion. Nodding, he studied her. "I'm fine. I've been grazed, but I'm good. You...I'm worried about you, honey."

"But you...you're okay."

"Yes. For the most part."

"I did it."

"Did what, Frankie?"

She blinked slowly and smiled. "Stopped you from dying." and she felt her body sag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, come on, Frankie. Stay with me." and he reached in his back pocket, calling emergency services before anyone else. Looking back at his daughter, he held her in his arms. "Hang on, baby. I've got you. Help is coming."

"You're okay." she repeated, her voice now floating.

Her body lost it's fight in his arms as he yelled for someone to hurry, as well as mentioned that he was an officer and had been injured. He knew that would illicit a rush. But all he could do was sit there, his child, potentially dwindling in front of his eyes. Holding her, he sat in the floor, putting her small body in his lap, much like he'd done when she'd had a panic attack. So much he wanted to tell her. So much he wanted to say. Taking a deep breath, he brushed the hair from her forehead. "Frankie? Hang on for me, baby. I love you."

Blinking slowly, her eyes opened once more and she smiled again, inhaling with trouble. "You're...okay..." she whispered. Her eyes closed again and she let her breath out as her body went completely lax in his arms.

"Frankie? Stay with me. Come on, hon. Where are you shot?"

But she didn't respond. Dropping his phone, he tried to get a rundown on her. From what he could see, she'd been shot in the upper shoulder and her abdomen. Noticing that one bleeding worse than the other, he put his hand over the wound trying to keep it from being as bad as it was.

She didn't make another sound. She didn't make another move. He could only sit there, talk to her, and hope and pray he didn't lose her, now that he'd found her.


	10. Chapter 10

He paced the waiting room after getting stitched up, not realizing at first that Sydney was in there with him. Seeing her, he pulled her to him in a much needed hug, suddenly glad they'd given him a scrub shirt and pants. Both arms went around her and he didn't want to let her go.

"I got you, Gage. I got you." she whispered soothingly. She held him for almost five minutes before he finally loosened his hold. Holding his face in her hands, she searched his eyes. "What happened?" she asked, only ever seeing the man once before with tears welled up in his eyes, when he'd had to save his sister from a drug lord.

He filled her in on the text messages and blindly following, then when they got to the house. That's when he had to stop. Swallowing hard, he met her gaze. "Sh...she had duct tape on her mouth, and I swear to you Syd, she was apologizing with her eyes. She was so convinced..." and he stopped and took a deep breath, starting his pacing once again. "She was squirming, and at one point, she screamed out in pain, even though she was taped. And she looked at me. And there was something that just told me that I needed to get Mark's attention on me. She apparently screamed when she dislocated her thumb and pulled her hands free of the zip-ties. She was able to untie her legs and she screamed at him and he shot. There was a struggle, I was grazed, the gun went off two more times, once hitting her again, the other through his head. She found a box cutter and cut the zip-ties, but before I could get a real rundown, she collapsed. She lost consciousness just before the ambulance got there. And she kept...she kept saying that I was okay, and that she'd done it. She'd stopped me from being killed." then he stopped and locked eyes with his partner. "But not at the expense of herself, Syd! Not at the expense of her."

"What are they saying?"

Shaking his head he shrugged. "Nothing, yet. I've been in this room for over two hours, and no one has told me anything. I don't even know if she's still..." and he broke off. He couldn't even bring himself to get the words out. It was another almost solid hour before a surgeon finally appeared. He looked to be in his mid forties, and looked exhausted as he slid his scrub hat off of his head.

"Frankie Smith?"

Gage stopped. "I'm her father."

Nodding, his eyes closed and opened in a long blink. "Come with me, so we can talk in a more private place."

Going completely numb, he went to follow before he heard Sydney's voice. "We're actually all family in here." and he turned, seeing Walker, Alex and Trivette, not having a clue any of them had even been in there.

Nodding once more, he cleared his throat. "Let's sit, then." and they all did so, as the man sat face to face with the girl's dad. "For starters, we need blood. She lost quite a bit and we're having a hard time right now regulating her blood pressure. Second, both bullets were removed. The one that hit her shoulder fragmented and will cause some complications later on in life, but we're confident it's not anything that's going to keep her from doing anything. The one that went through the abdomen did some pretty significant damage and it took us a little while to find out what all was hit and to get the bleeding stopped."

"Is...is she going to be alright?"

"At this point, I don't know. I don't want to give you false hope. She's in very bad shape and it's going to be a little while before we know anything concrete."

"Can I see her?"

Nodding for the last time, he stood. "Follow me. I was serious about giving blood. I can have a nurse set up and pull right in the room."

"Whatever you need." he replied quietly as he followed behind. Stepping into the room, he instantly took note of everything. His daughter, laying in the bed. Her body completely still. A machine making her chest move up and down. The beep of the monitors. Sitting, he took her hand. "Frankie? Baby I'm here. Don't give up on me."

Looking up a few moments later, a woman walked in with a tray and went through the process of taking blood.

"How soon before I can give more?"

She shook her head. "A couple of months."

"A couple of _months_?" he shouted louder than he'd intended. Looking at his daughter, he didn't stop the moisture from showing. "She...she may not have a couple of months."

Her eyes softening, she let her breath out. "Maybe we'll have something in reserves."

Shaking his head, he continued staring. "The surgeon said he needed a lot of blood."

It had come out in a pained whisper. "Two pints, is a lot of blood. And maybe just what she needs. Besides, you don't even know if your blood type is a match."

"My blood type is O – negative."

She looked up. That was a rare blood type, commonly referred to as the universal blood type.

He nodded. "You can't take any more from me?"

"I'm sorry, hon. Not at the risk of yourself in the process."

"I don't care about that. She's my daughter. She risked herself to save me. It seems it would be the right thing to do, all things considered." he explained.

Not sure where to even go with that, she wheeled the cart out and told him she'd be around if he needed anything.

Staring at his child, he realized. He didn't need anything, except for her to get better. Taking her hand again, he put the back of it to the side of his face. "Frankie? Baby, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but...Honey I need you to get better. You can't quit on me."

He was in there for almost half an hour before he heard a soft knock. Looking up, he noticed it was his partner. Smiling, he turned his eyes back to his daughter.

"Hey." she started, softly.

"Hey." he answered back just as quiet.

"How is she?"

Taking a deep breath in, he shook his head. "I don't know."

Stepping up close to him, she reached out, rubbing his back and letting him lean on her. It was something he very rarely did, but she knew tonight would be a night he'd be more inclined to.

* * *

It was almost two solid days before she started to show signs of improvement. He was laying there, holding her hand when he felt a squeeze. Looking up at her face, he held his breath. He'd thought he'd felt her squeeze before, but this time he'd been sure. Leaning forward, he debated standing. "Frankie?"

Her brows furrowed. She was trying to open her eyes, but damn it was hard. What was wrong with her? Finally able to do so, she squeezed the hand that was in hers.

She was trying to wake up. "That's it, baby." and he reached up, tucking the hair behind her ear. "Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours."

Finally, her lids lifted, albeit instantly closing at the intrusion of light. Inhaling deeply, she finally managed to focus enough to see what was going on around her. Blinking slowly, she shifted, to try and sit up.

He could see the heart monitor increase it's pace as she struggled. Standing, he helped her as much as he could, lifting the bed as she finally realized what he was doing and rested back.

Damn she was out of it. A nurse came into the room and the next few minutes blurred by. Dare she admit, she was damn near exhausted by the time the room cleared out. Looking to her left, she smiled softly.

She'd been so quiet the whole time, he was honestly afraid she'd quit talking to him again. "Thought I was going to lose you there for a bit. Scared me."

Her eyes closed and opened lazily. "Sorry."

Half laughing sadly, he shook his head. "You, have nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I'm just so grateful you're awake. We didn't know for a little while if you were even going to wake up. At this moment, I'll take what I can get."

She honestly didn't know how to respond. She had a lot she wanted to tell him though. Unfortunately, none of it came to mind at the current second. "I'm sorry. I should have never...never left."

"Oh, honey, that's alright."

"It's not." she whispered. "I almost got you killed."

"You saved my life."

Her tears welled up. "I had no idea."

"I know, baby. It's okay."

"It's not." she repeated.

She was in serious pain. "Frankie? Honey, where does it hurt?"

Biting her lip, she refused to make him even more worried.

"You have to tell me where it hurts. I can't help you if I don't know."

Closing her eyes, her head shook slowly back and forth. Inhaling sharply, she wrapped her arm around her stomach. "You've already given...so...much..." and she swallowed hard as he pushed the nurse call button once more. "I can't...take...any more...from you." she staggered out.

His hairs were standing on end. Something wasn't right. He could _feel_ it. Looking up as the nurse ran into the room, he stood. "What's going on with her?"

Getting in the girls face almost, the nurse put her hands down on her shoulders. "Frankie? Honey where does it hurt?"

Swallowing, she opened her mouth to say something and cried out.

"Where is it hurting, sweet girl?"

"My...my...stom..." and her voice trailed off.

"Frankie?" Gage stood, taking his daughter's hand. "Baby, come on."

"I need you to stand back, sir." the nurse said, moving around the bed. Hitting the emergency call button, she called out. "I need help in here."

* * *

Dazed, he made his way out of the room and started making his way down the hall. Hearing his name, he turned.

"Gage?"

"Syd?"

"I was just coming to check on everything. What happened?"

Shaking his head, he kept walking. "I'm not sure. She's in a lot of pain. She'd just waken up. Listen, I need to go downstairs for a few minutes. Will you do me a favor and stay up here in case the nurse comes out?"

Her brows furrowed, but she nodded.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"Okay." and she sat down in the waiting room, calling Walker and filling him in.

By the time Walker, Trivette and Alex arrived, the whole lot of them turned when the elevator doors opened, as Gage halfway stumbled out.

Making his way to the man, Trivette grabbed his elbow. "Easy...easy! Come on, man. Sit."

"Gage?" Sydney said quietly. Looking up at Alex, she nodded.

"I'll go get a nurse." and another woman rushed into the waiting room.

"What happened?" the small woman made it to his side. Looking him over, she looked at his arms. "Did he give blood?" she asked, then she looked straight in Gage's face. "Did you just give blood again?"

No apologies. No argument. He simply answered. "She's my daughter." It had come out softly, before he lost consciousness. Shaking her head, she had them help her lay him flat on the ground until they could revive the man. "Dammit, I told him."

"What's going to happen to him?"

Glancing up at another nurse coming through, she lifted her chin. "Bring me a stretcher." and after getting an affirmation, she turned back to the group of people. "He's going to be pretty weak for the next couple of days and it's going to take him twice as long to replenish his blood supply."

"Will he be alright though?"

Nodding, she let her breath out, irritated with the man laying on the ground. "He'll be alright. He's gonna feel like shit for a while. But he'll be alright."

As they rolled the stretcher in and helped pick Gage up and put him on the rolling bed, a separate nurse walked in. "Family of Frankie Smith?"

Sydney stepped up. "That's her dad. I'm soon to be step mom. How is she?" she took the lead.

"We had to take her back into surgery. There's some internal bleeding that we can't figure out where it's coming from. We'll know more as soon as we're done, and I'll keep you posted. Would you like to sit in her room?"

Nodding, she looked at the rest of them. Looking at Alex once again, she felt her in tow. Making their way into the small room, she let her breath out, finally giving herself a moment. Turning with watery eyes, she looked at the blond, now making her way in her direction.

Alex caught her in a hug, letting her friend have a moment. She was definitely entitled, all things considered.

"I don't know _what_ he's thinking!" she declared, allowing herself this brief breakdown.

Smiling, thinking about her own daughter and the moment in the hospital that Walker and her didn't know if she'd make it, she held her tight. "He's thinking about doing anything and everything to make sure his baby survives."

Hugging her tighter, she knew the woman was right. She was extremely lucky to have the friend she had in Alex. She'd always been honest and always understood. Nodding, she straightened herself. "You're right." and she cleared her throat. Sitting in the empty chair, she blinked slowly. "So, any advice for a new mom?"

Smiling once more, she sat in the other chair, leaning back. "Give her time. She'll warm up to you. This is definitely a different situation than mine and Walker's, however, with that being said, there are several kids that I've warmed up to and gotten to warm up to me over time."

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes in a long blink, covering her face with her hands, gently. "Does it ever get easy?"

Laughing this time she shook her head. "Hasn't yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alas, we have reached the final chapter. I know...I know...I'm sorry. I gotta do it. ;) I'm so glad and so grateful for all of you who have reviewed, I honestly cannot thank you enough. So...without further ado...for the last time... (On this story anyway...) I don't own ANYTHING except my character and the story. All characters or names used as originals are completely pulled from the air and not intended to represent any real person.**

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the woman was sitting beside her. Blinking slowly, she inhaled.

"Hey." she said softly, smiling.

"What...happened?"

"Easy." Syd responded as she helped the kid sit her bed up. "There was some internal bleeding. They had to go back in and find it."

Her brows furrowed. "Where...where is..."

"Your dad, is actually in a room down the hall."

Her breathing kicked up. "No. The...the bullet…"

"No, he put himself there."

Confused eyes stared back.

"He went down stairs and gave blood. Again. The human body can't produce the amount of blood that he donated, for you. He went there, knowing full good and well what would happen if he did, but he got the nurse down there to take his blood, convincing her that he hadn't donated in at least sixty days."

Swallowing hard, she let a tear loose. "Why?"

Her gaze softened as she whispered. "Because, Frankie. You're his baby. He loves you."

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes. Turning her head, she opened them again, looking up and seeing the blood bag hanging there. It was dated with the same date as was on the board across the room. She had no doubts, it was her father's blood. The blood that he had donated. The blood that he had given to her, knowing what it would do to him. He had saved her life. Another tear fell. "Is...is he...going to..." and she trailed off as she tried to inhale, with problems.

Standing, she took the girl's hand. "Hey, no, easy, Frankie. Breathe. Your dad's going to be just fine. He's just going to feel really crumby for the next few days. Okay? I promise you. He's going to be alright."

"But he's in a room..."

"He is. And as soon as he's feeling better he'll be in here. I promise you." Then she reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind the girl's ear, putting her palm on her cheek. "Calm down, honey. He's going to be fine. And so are you. Okay? So take a breath for me."

Finding herself mocking the woman's breaths, she realized that she had slowed herself down.

"Good job. Breathe with me. Slow it down. You're both going to be alright. So calm down, for me."

Nodding, she continued the rhythmic breathing. Noticing the tears dripping down her cheeks, she didn't try to stop them. She was oddly...content with them, though she wasn't sure why. She would analyze it later, but for now, she was incredibly grateful that her 'dad', was going to be okay.

Looking into the girl's eyes, she was jumping for joy inside. The kid actually _cared_ about Gage. Not that she'd had any doubt it would come, not that she had any doubt it wouldn't be a long road ahead of them, but she cared. The relief that flooded her was almost palpable. Reaching up, she wiped a couple of tears, still dripping. "Rest, Frankie. I'll go check on Gage and come back and let you know. Okay?"

Letting out a choppy breath, she nodded as she rested back. As the woman went to stand, she reached out, taking her wrist.

Stopping, she looked back at the kid. Smiling, she reached out. "What is it, sweet girl?"

"Thank you." she whispered softly.

"For what, baby?"

Her eyes closed and opened slowly. "You've stuck by my side the whole time. You've never gotten mad at me for everything I've thrown at you, and you're not mad at me now for Gage being in a bed."

Her gaze softening even more, she smiled. "Honey, no. Your dad did what he did because he loved you. How on Earth could I be mad at him for that? Truth be told, I don't know if I wouldn't have done the exact same thing if it'd been me."

"Why?"

Finally admitting it to herself, she let her breath out. "Because. You're a great kid. You're so deserving of love and of understanding and compassion." and she reached up, tucking another stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear. Leaning over, she got a little closer. "You're an amazing person, Frankie. And I'm so lucky to not only know you, but know that I'm going to be blessed with the opportunity to be your stepmom. I hope I do right by you."

Smiling herself, she blinked slowly. "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, it was the male Ranger at her side. Inhaling sharply as she opened her eyes completely, she shifted, making sure he was aware she was awake.

Smiling, he leaned forward. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

Not answering directly, she blinked slowly. "You're here. You're okay."

Nodding, he grinned slightly. "I am. And so are you. And _we,_ are going to stay that way."

Nodding herself, she squeezed his hand in hers. "You were in a room."

Dipping his chin quickly, he took his other hand, tracing the hair from her forehead. "I was. I donated blood, and I got a little dizzy."

Glancing to her left, the bag was gone. "You gave too much."

Half grinning, realizing Sydney must have told her everything, he shook his head. "I'd have given you everything if it'd meant you'd survive."

Blinking slowly, her gaze went back to his. "No. Not at the expense of yourself."

"I said that very thing a couple of days ago."

Shaking her head, she let her breath out. "But why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

Blinking again, she found it hard to hide her feelings. "You're important. You're a cop. You save people all the time. I'm...nobody."

His heart dropped into his stomach. How in the world did he make her see? "That's where you're wrong. Yes, I am a Texas Ranger. Yes, I save people. But you, are my everything. I realize I've had a bit longer to get used to the idea of you being my daughter, in fact I knew from the moment I saw you, that it was true. But with that being said, it has never once been in question what you meant to me. Not to me. Sydney saw it, Walker saw it, every one of my small circle saw it. I've known you were mine since the garage and I haven't even once questioned it. I didn't need some stupid test to prove it. And as we've been together these last few days, the only regret I've had was the fact that your mother kept this from me and I haven't been able to give you the life and stability that you've deserved all this time. My job is tough, it's long hours, it's going out of town from time to time, and it's exhausting. But I really think that if you're willing to give this a shot, we can make it work. Between myself and Sydney, we can give you what you need. What you deserve. It will take time and there's going to be a lot of frustration along the way, I'm sure. I failed you once, I wont make that mistake again."

She didn't know how to respond to such a poignant declaration. No one had ever been to her what this man had been, in just the last twenty-four hours. And Sydney really seemed like she actually _wanted_ to be a part of her life. Blinking slowly, she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Rest, Frankie. You don't have to give me an answer right now. You need to gain your strength back, then we can talk. Alright?"

Nodding, she didn't respond verbally as she closed her eyes again, realizing the exhaustion that had started to set in. Damn she was ready to be out of this mess. Opening her eyes one last time, she made a small declaration of her own. "Please, don't be mad at me. I had to save you. I knew if I didn't, I would never forgive myself. Regardless of who you are to me, it would have been my fault if you'd been killed and I couldn't let that happen. When he shot you, I didn't know where you'd been hit and at that point, nothing mattered but killing him. When he dropped, I didn't expect you to be sitting up, struggling to free yourself, still just fine."

"Frankie that all happened within like fifteen seconds."

Shaking her head barely, she blinked. "It seemed like fifteen minutes in the heat of it. The first bullet hit my stomach, and I knew it would hurt. The second hit my shoulder as we struggled. If my damn hand hadn't been bleeding so bad from the zip ties, I might have been able to prevent you from being shot..."

"You couldn't have done anything different without having a different outcome. Because you did, it was only a nick. If you hadn't, it could have been in my chest, my neck, my head...there are a million different things that could have happened." and he reached up once more, tracing the hair from her forehead. "But they didn't. You saved my life."

"And you saved mine." she said, her voice floating as she struggled to stay awake.

"Rest, Frankie. I'll be right here when you wake up."

* * *

It had been a long six months and the girl had come so far. Smiling as she walked into Ranger Headquarters, she spotted everyone in the corner. Trying to keep from instantly jumping to conclusions, she slowed her pace.

Turning, he spotted her. She was still trying to meld in, instead of standing out. He could see a hundred different emotions spreading across her face. Fighting herself for being instantly on edge. Knowing he didn't want to ruin the surprise but seeing her expression he cleared his throat. "Hey, sweetheart! Come on in!"

Biting her lip, the hesitation was apparent. She didn't like surprises and it was hard to not think instantly bad. And then she got mad at herself, because this was her dad. A man who had fought tooth and nail and had been through every step of her recovery, despite the way she fought him in moments that she was in pain or tired. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She wouldn't have an attack. Not in here. Not with these people. She was safe. She _was_ safe.

Stepping up next to his daughter, he reached out, touching her shoulder, gently bringing his hand up under her chin so he could hold her gaze. "It's not bad." he said softly.

She instantly rejected her own thoughts, as her brows furrowed. "I'm sorry."

Poor kid. She'd been apologizing for weeks, for the most mundane things. Shaking his head, he smiled. "Trust me?"

Taking in a deep breath, she held his gaze for a brief moment before she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. "Okay." she whispered.

Watching the exchange, both Walker and Alex knew the two of them were going to be alright. And adding Sydney to the mix, there was no way they could go wrong.

As the group parted just before Gage and Frankie stepping up, she looked over and saw a cake with presents around it, propped up just so. She stood there, utter awe in her face. Looking into the eyes of everyone there, she saw their smiles, and still couldn't react. She was frozen.

Sydney stood in front of her. Reaching out and cupping the girls face in her hands, she smiled. "Happy Birthday." she whispered softly.

Confusion took over her expression. "What?"

His daughter locked eyes with him. There were tears threatening to fall. "It's your birthday, sweetheart. We wanted to do it right. It's your seventeenth, and I don't know when the last time you celebrated your birthday was, so I wanted to make sure it was special."

A tear dripped down her cheek. "How...how did you know when my birthday was?"

"You're my daughter. It's my job to know these things."

"But..." and she cleared her throat. Suddenly she felt arms around her. Then another set, and another, and another. Everyone was hugging her and wishing her a Happy Birthday and she wasn't even sure where to go from there. She stood there after everyone had had their turn and stared at the scene in front of her.

"Well, are you going to open your gifts?"

"I...I don't...this isn't...I can't accept this..." she stammered.

"Of course you can. When was the last time you had a birthday party?"

Everyone sobered when she looked up, swiping at the moisture. "I've never had one."

"Oh, honey." Gage whispered, as he stepped to her and pulled her into a hug.

Hugging him back quickly, she backed away, taking in a deep breath. "I...I need...I need some air. Just...just give me a second. I just...need some air..." and she walked away from everyone standing there, knowing they were all standing in awe, trying to figure out what they'd done wrong.

Running for the exit, she got to the bottom of the steps on the outside of the building, and sat, trying to keep herself from panicking. This group had just taken the one thing she'd put out of her mind completely until it happened, and made something...special, out of it.

Looking down at where his daughter had stopped, he wanted so badly to run down those steps and pull her into a hug and tell her it would be okay. But that wasn't what she needed. So instead, he walked down about half way down the steps, sitting himself, just waiting. It killed him that he couldn't do anything else, but he knew if he pushed, it would backfire.

Finally calming herself, she realized she was being ridiculous about it. Taking a few deep breaths, she stood slowly, turning, surprised to see her dad sitting there a few steps up, not saying a word, waiting for her.

Making eye contact, he smiled as she closed the distance between them. "You okay?"

Nodding, she sat down next to him. "Sorry for freaking out."

Shaking his head, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry we overwhelmed you. We thought we were going to just jump right into it, without considering how you might take it. You've come so far in the last few months, I took for granted there were still going to be moments that we hadn't crossed yet."

Shaking her own head, she took a deep breath. "I just don't know how to be what you want me to be."

"Oh, honey. I don't want you to be anyone but yourself. And sometimes, I need to remember that you are who you are, and you're not me, or Syd. And that's okay. I just...I have to remind myself."

Her brows furrowed. "Don't you see? You shouldn't have to be making these concessions because I'm not..." and she swallowed hard, letting her breath out. "I'll never be what you want. And I try. I try so hard. It _kills_ me that I can't be everything you're looking for. Because..." and she held back a sob as she paused. "...you deserve so much more than me."

"No, Frankie. You are so much more than you even realize. I will forever be blessed just to have you in my life. Don't you ever for a second feel like you're less or not enough." Squeezing gently, he held her a few more minutes. "How about we go back upstairs and grab your stuff and head home?"

"But I haven't opened my gifts."

"Would you like to? We can do that here, if you want. Or you can open it up at home. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

Taking a breath, she straightened herself. "I think I want to do it here. I owe everyone an apology anyway."

"What? No, sweetheart. Why would you think you owe anyone an apology?"

Looking away, she hung her head slightly. "All of you went through so much to do this for me, and I just...ran away."

"No, baby. You're alright, I promise. We're all sorry for overwhelming you. Don't for a second think you did anything wrong. We all love you, so much. And we just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you. It had honestly never occurred to us that you had _never_ celebrated your birthday. Now, I kind of wish I had done more for you."

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. "You did more than anyone ever has before. Just with that. I don't...I don't even know how to...accept it."

Smiling he stood. Holding his hand out to her, he gave her time to stand, herself. "One gift at a time, Frankie. One gift at a time."

* * *

**Well my friends. That was the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed and that I didn't leave any stone unturned. :)**


End file.
